Troubles in the Digiworld
by SatAM
Summary: My first fanfic, a Takari. It started with Patamon's mysterious kidnapping. This story takes place 3 years after 01, before 02. Chapter 12 (FINAL!!!) is up. With the Dark Masters defeated, the Mastermind had revealed himself... Please read and review!
1. Troubles in the Digiworld

Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
"Kari! You can't run away from me!" T.K. shouted cheerfully as he chased Kari through the snow near her house.  
  
"We'll just see!" giggled Kari as she tried her best to run to her house before T.K. could catch up with her.  
  
T.K. chased Kari all over the place, while trying to catch up to Kari, but it wasn't easy because of the snow. Kari panted as she reached the front door of her house, face all pink from the chase and the cold wind. He smiled as T.K. finally caught up with her. He looked up at Kari, who was smiling at him. He smiled back, too. His cheeks were also a bit pink, due to the chase and the cold winter wind... and perhaps also because...  
  
T.K. and Kari have been best friends ever since they came back from the Digiworld after the defeat of Apocolymon. But to T.K., she was more than a friend. He felt warmth and comfort filled his whole body even though it was very cold. He doesn't exactly know why, but he felt nice every time he was around Kari. He always has this, urge inside of him, to be close to Kari all the time.  
  
"Well...." Kari started," I'm home..." she said slowly while looking meaningfully at T.K.  
  
"I.. I think I better head home too," T.K said slowly.  
  
"Well.. er.... Don't you want to come in first? Maybe have a cup of hot tea?" invited Kari.  
  
"Actually..." T.K. started, hesitated a while, and continued," I would love to, but I promised Matt to help clean up the house... so... I..." T.K. couldn't complete his sentence. He really wished he could stay. He really wanted to stay with Kari a bit longer.  
  
"It's alright," replied Kari.  
  
"But.. I..."  
  
"Let's make it this way. Why don't you go and help Matt with your chores and then, when you have finished, you can come over and then we'll have tea together." Kari said with a smile.  
  
"O-Okay!" said T.K., who was cheered up a bit. He then bid Kari goodbye and he quickly ran home, his mind set on cleaning up the house as soon as possible so that he could spend time with Kari later that day.  
  
"I guess I better go and prepare for later," Kari thought to herself happily as she watches T.K. running home.  
  
When T.K. reached home, Matt has already started to clean up the house. T.K. quickly started to help him.  
  
"Well, I think that's about it," said Matt finally.  
  
"Oh yes! I can finally go over to Kari's house," though T.K.  
  
But before T.K. left the house, he and Matt heard a familiar voice coming from Matt's computer room. It was Gabumon's voice.  
  
"Yamato! Takeru! Are you there!?!" Gabumon's voice shouted. Matt and T.K. looked at each other, nodded, and quickly ran into the computer room. They saw Gabumon on the computer screen.  
  
"Gabumon!" shouted out Matt.  
  
"Matt! I'm so glad to see you! T.K, I'm glad to see you too!" said Gabumon. From Gabumon's look, the two brothers could tell something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Gabumon?" asked Matt.  
  
"It's Patamon. He's been kidnapped by some other digimon!"  
  
"What!?! Patamon has been kidnapped!?!" shouted T.K., his face went a bit pale.  
  
"How did that happened?" asked Matt.  
  
"I don't exactly know. We were playing in the forest when all of a sudden, I heard Patamon called out for help. When me and the other digimons reached there, Patamon was gone. There was signs of a struggle," explained Gabumon.  
  
"Where are the other digimons?" asked Matt.  
  
"They have gone out searching for Patamon. I thought I should tell you about it so I came to look for Gennai."  
  
"Hi!" said a familiar old man from behind Gabumon.  
  
"Gennai!" said T.K. and Matt together.  
  
"Well..." began Matt.  
  
"I'm going into the Digiworld to help look for Patamon," said T.K. suddenly.  
  
"I'm going with you," said Matt.  
  
Both Matt and T.K. went to get their digivice's and crest's.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari. I need to save Patamon first..." T.K. thought to himself as the search his room for his digivice and crest. "I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
Back at Kari's place...  
  
"It's kind of late already... Wonder why T.K. hasn't come yet..." Kari thought to herself.  
  
"Yo, Kari! What are you doing?" asked Tai when he came down out of his room.  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Nothing. Just waiting for T.K. to show up," she replied with a dazed look.  
  
"Waiting for T.K., huh?" Tai said. "You know, I was just thinking of going over to see Matt. Why don't you come along? Maybe T.K. is at home," suggested Tai.  
  
Kari agreed and they both walked over to Matt and T.K.'s house.  
  
"Hello!!!" Tai shouted. "Anybody home?!"  
  
"Tai, look. The door isn't locked," said Kari. It had seemed that T.K. had forgotten to lock the door when he heard Gabumon's voice earlier on, but neither Kari nor Tai knew about it.  
  
"Hm... No one seems to be at home," said Kari, as they went into the house.  
  
"They're not in their rooms, not in the kitchen... maybe they're in the computer room?" wondered Tai. So, they both went to look in the computer room.  
  
"What is that!?" asked Kari when they saw that the computer was on and there were some movements on the screen.  
  
"It looks like... the Digiworld!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Did... Did Matt and T.K. went into the Digiworld?" asked Kari. Both Kari and Tai knew that the two brothers wouldn't have gone into the Digiworld without telling any of the others... unless..  
  
"There must be trouble in the Digiworld!" shouted out Tai. Kari looked very worried.  
  
"I hope they're ok," she muttered out.  
  
"We better go home and get the digivice's and the crest's," said Tai.  
  
"Wait, I have my digivice and crest with me. I always bring them along," Kari replied.  
  
"In that case, you should wait here. I'll also need to get the others. Kari, stay here and wait for me and the others, okay? I wont be long."  
  
Kari nodded and Tai quickly ran home to get his digivice and crest.  
  
"Oh... T.K. I hope you guys are alright..." Kari kept repeating these words in her head. For some reason, she felt very uncomfortable. Her heart was pounding rapidly. She was very worried about them... but she was extremely worried about T.K.  
  
Something inside her clicked. She had to go into the Digiworld now. She can't afford to wait for the others. Matt and T.K. might be in danger at this very moment. She has to go and help them... She just had to...  
  
"Oh.. T.K..." she thought. She took out her digivice and it started to shine very brightly...  
  
"Got it!" shouted Tai as he help up his digivice and crest in his hands. He quickly place them into his pockets and ran over to Izzy's house, which was quite near.  
  
In the Digiworld...  
  
"Where did the other digimons went to?" asked Matt.  
  
"That's strange. They should be around here somewhere," replied Gabumon.  
  
"Well, I don't see them anywhere. Are you sure they're around here, Gabumon?" asked T.K.  
  
"I'm pretty..." Gabumon's head suddenly turned around. "Wait... I think I hear something.. Maybe it's them."  
  
They slowly walked towards the place where Gabumon said he heard the noises from. They quietly looked from behind a bush, just in case it was an enemy. All three of them were shocked at what they saw... A digimon was destroying the forest, while attacking some digimons.  
  
"Look! It's SkullGreymon!" said Matt.  
  
"And those digimons he's chasing!" said T.K.  
  
"It's Gatomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Piyomon and Tentomon!" said Gabumon. "But... Agumon... That means..."  
  
"Agumon digivolved into SkullGreymon!" all three shouted out together.  
  
  
  
Well? Well? Well?  
  
This is my first ever fanfic which I ever made. Please give comments and suggestions on how to improve. I'm trying to do some Takari here, but I'm not really good at romance stuffs. I know it's pretty short, too. Please R+R! Thanks for reading my fanfic!  
  
^_^ 


	2. The Black Gears

I just want to mention this before I start. In Chapter 1, I mistakenly put 'houses' when I meant apartments. Sorry about that.  
  
Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
Chapter 2 : The Black Gears  
  
"What happened to Agumon?" asked T.K. "Why did he digivolved into SkullGreymon?"  
  
"Dark Shot!" shouted out SkullGreymon as he tried to attack the other digimons.  
  
"We must do something. We must help them!" said Matt, clenching his fist. He looked at Gabumon, who nodded at him. Gabumon jumped out of the bush, running towards SkullGreymon, his whole body glowing...  
  
"Gabumon... digivolves to... Garurumon!"  
  
"Garurumon... digivolves to... WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Mega Claw!" WereGarurumon shouted as he blocked SkullGreymon from pounding Gomamon. The digimons were surprised, but relieved, to see WereGarurumon.  
  
"Quickly! Come over here!" shouted out T.K. to the other digimons. "WereGarurumon will take care of SkullGreymon!"  
  
The digimons ran towards the two siblings as a fierce battle between WereGarurumon and SkullGreymon continued. They hid behind the bushes and watched WereGarurumon trying to defend himself from SkullGreymon's deadly attacks. WereGarurumon didn't exactly want to hurt SkullGreymon, but he couldn't let him harm Matt, T.K. and the other digimon's either. The only thing he can do was to battle SkullGreymon until he ran out of energy and de-digivolve back into Koromon.  
  
"What happened to Agumon?" asked Matt finally. The digimons just stared at each other. It was Tentomon who spoke first.  
  
"Actually, we don't really know either. We were searching for Patamon in the forest," he said as he looked at T.K. "When all of a sudden, we heard this funny whizzing sound."  
  
"Agumon and I went to check it out," Gatomon continued Tentomon's story. "When suddenly Agumon noticed something, and he quickly turned around and started running away, shouting at me to do the same."  
  
"And then, what happened?" asked Matt.  
  
"Then I saw it..." said Gatomon slowly, looking at the ground.  
  
"What!?" the two brothers simultaneously.  
  
"There were Black Gears chasing us. Actually, it was chasing Agumon."  
  
Matt and T.K. were shocked.  
  
"Black Gears? Wasn't all the Black Gears destroyed when Devimon was defeated?" they thought to themselves.  
  
Black Gears was used Devimon to control and turn good digimons into bad ones. Black Gears also increases the power of the controlled digimons. But they had never seen any more Black Gears ever since Angemon defeated Devimon on the File Island. If a Black Gear had indeed possessed Agumon, it was no wonder it had digivolved into SkullGreymon. A worried look can be seen on both the boy's faces.  
  
"Where did the Black Gear came from? Is it possible that Devimon is still alive?" asked T.K. Matt stared at his younger brother, but didn't say anything. "If Devimon is indeed still alive... PATAMON!" T.K. gasped. "He would want revenge on Patamon! It was Angemon who had defeated him!" T.K. went ballistic. It was Angemon who had defeated Devimon. Patamon had digivolved, for the first time, into Angemon to protect T.K. and defeat Devimon three years ago. T.K. was afraid that Devimon had kidnapped Patamon so that he could have his revenge on him. T.K. was very frightened. He started to shiver as his knees fell to the ground. His eyes started to water.  
  
Matt took hold of his brother's shoulders and shook him. He stared into T.K. eyes and said, "Don't worry T.K. We will get Patamon back. Don't worry, okay? We don't even know if it's Devimon who had kidnapped Patamon. Just stay cool. Get a hold of yourself."  
  
Even though T.K. felt a bit better by the words of his brother, Matt himself was also afraid that Devimon had returned for vengeance on Patamon.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
"Where are they?" Kari wondered as she walked around the forest, trying to look for Matt and T.K. "Why do I feel that something horrible is happening right now..." she said to herself. "I hope they are okay."  
  
Just then, she heard a large explosion coming from the north. She was startled. Her heart began to pound furiously.  
  
"T.K!!!" she screamed as she quickly ran towards the sound of the explosion.  
  
  
  
Back to the battle between WereGarurumon and SkullGreymon...  
  
  
  
"WereGarurumon!" Matt shouted as WereGarurumon came crashing into the bushes. He had been hit by SkullGreymon's attack. "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped WereGarurumon back on his feet.  
  
"I'm fine, Matt," he replied. He quickly jumped out of the bush to continue the battle but a few moments later he was thrown to the grown in front of the rest, hard. SkullGreymon started to walk towards them. WereGarurumon had de-digivolved back into Gabumon, and was struggling very hard just to stand up straight.  
  
"Oh no.. what are we going to do," said T.K. There was a hint of fear in his tone. Matt just stared at Gabumon. He couldn't believe that Gabumon had lost. He stared SkullGreymon, who was right in front of Gabumon.  
  
"Gabumon! Get up!" he shouted, just as SkullGreymon lifted his enormous feet to squash Gabumon. That was when it happened. There was a bright glow surrounding the bush in which they had hid behind. They were almost blinded by the light when they heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Gatomon!" It was Kari. "Digivolve now!"  
  
It was Gatomon who had been glowing...  
  
"Gatomon... digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Angewomon had managed to cause SkullGreymon to fall backwards with her attack. She quickly glided down and grabs hold of Gabumon, landing him safely next to Matt. She then quickly went on to battle with SkullGreymon. By now Kari had already came up to T.K.'s side.  
  
"Kari! What are you doing here?" asked Matt, surprised, but glad.  
  
"I went to your place with Tai to look for you," she said, then looking at T.K., she continued, "Because YOU were late for our meeting. Your door was unlocked. We searched your place but couldn't find you. Then we found your computer on, linking to the Digiworld. We knew something was wrong. Tai asked me to wait while he went home to get his digivice and the others. I had my digivice with me, and I was scared that something might have happened to T.. I mean both of you, so I came here by myself without waiting for the others." Kari's face went a little pink when she had almost said T.K.'s name only.  
  
Matt just stared at his brother, who blushed a little.  
  
"What happened, anyway?" Kari asked. Matt explained to Kari that Patamon was kidnapped and that Agumon was possessed by some Black Gears, causing him to digivolve into SkullGreymon. Kari, however, didn't exactly understand this, for she wasn't here when they battled with Devimon.  
  
"Dark Shot!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The battle was still continuing. Angewomon was getting tired while SkullGreymon was still looking as if he had just started to fight. Just then, something struck Matt.  
  
"Wait..." he suddenly said. "Why didn't I remember this!" he shouted. T.K and Kari looked at his as though they thought he had gone mad. Matt noticed this, of course, and started to explain.  
  
"We can get rid of the Black Gears possessing SkullGreymon using our Digivice's!"  
  
"Oh, yea! I completely forgotten about that!" said T.K.  
  
Kari was still confused. Matt and T.K. had taken out their digivice's and jumped out of the bushes to face SkullGreymon. Lights suddenly came out of the Digivice and shot towards SkullGreymon. It must've worked, for SkullGreymon was slowly moving backwards. But, after a while, he slowly managed to move forward again.  
  
"Kari! Use your digivice too!" shouted out Matt.  
  
Kari quickly joined the boys. The other digimon's were cheering the three digidestined on. Slowly, small black objects started to surface behind SkullGreymon. The Black Gears were slowly coming out of SkullGreymon... When 3 Black Gears had came out of SkullGreymon, he suddenly de-digivolved into Koromon. The Black Gears were gone, vanished into thin air.  
  
They all cheered as Gatomon went and took Koromon and brought him to Kari.  
  
"I'm sorry guys..." he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was the Black Gears. There was nothing you could have done," Matt said.  
  
"We were looking for Patamon..." Koromon began, but he immediately stopped when he saw T.K. sad face.  
  
T.K's face was suddenly all wet with his tears as he fell onto the ground. "Patamon..." he cried softly. Matt was about to comfort his little brother when he saw that Kari was already by T.K.'s side, so he didn't. Kari put her arms around T.K. and said softly,  
  
"Don't worry, T.K. We will find him. We will find Patamon. I promise you... I'll go with you to find him," she said softly. She couldn't stand it, to see T.K. so sad. It made her sad, too. Her heart seems to ache to see T.K crying like that. T.K. seemed to be a little cheered up by her words. He stared into her eyes and smiled weakly, as he wipe off his tears with his sleeve. Kari smiled back, too. Matt just watched as he slowly shook his head, smiling. He leaned against a tree and folded his arms, trying to think of what to do next.  
  
T.K felt a lot better. Kari always had a way to comfort him. That's why he liked her so much…  
  
"We should continue to look for Patamon," said Palmon.  
  
"Yes. We need to find him quick," agreed Piyomon.  
  
"But… Where can he be? We've searched almost the entire forest. Maybe he was taken away to some other place," said Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon, Koromon," Matt said suddenly. Gatomon and Koromon looked at Matt. "Where did the Black Gears came from? We can try to find the source of the Black Gears. That might lead us to Patamon."  
  
"That's right! Why didn't I think of it before!" said Gatomon. "Come, follow me." She said.  
  
  
  
Back at Matt's apartment…  
  
  
  
"Kari! Where are you!?" shouted Tai.  
  
"You don't think she has already gone into the Digiworld, do you?" asked Izzy.  
  
"What?! I told her to wait for us!" said Tai.  
  
"She must have been worried that we took so long, something might have happened to Matt and T.K.," said Sora. Mimi just nodded.  
  
"In that case, we better go in after them, too," suggested Joe.  
  
"Okay, then. Ready guys?" asked Tai. The others nodded and took out their digivice's, which started glowing… They felt themselves slowly falling into the Digital World… each of them wondering what they might encounter as they adventure once more into the Digiworld. They just hoped that Matt, T.K. and Kari will be okay.  
  
"I wonder if Kari had found Matt and T.K. I hope she's alright, together with Matt and T.K. Matt will take care of them…" Tai thought to himself. "I hope…"  
  
  
  
Ah… well… Chapter 2 is already up. That was pretty quick, wasn't it? ^_^  
  
Hope you will enjoy it. Please keep on R+R! If you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve myself! Thanks again, for reading my fic. 


	3. Friends and Foes

Ah... well... I guess I never actually made it clear about when this story takes place. It took place 3 years after 01, about 1 year before 02, and Mimi is still around. Thanks for the reviews ^_^  
  
  
  
Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
Chapter 3 : Friends and Foes  
  
  
  
"Well, we're here," said Joe.  
  
"Yes, we are now in the Digiworld..." said Sora.  
  
"Question is..." said Joe. "Where are they?"  
  
"I hope Kari has already found Matt and T.K.," said Tai, who was worried about his sister.  
  
"I'm quite sure she's safe, wherever she is," said Sora, comforting Tai.  
  
"Thanks, Sora," smiled Tai. "Anyway, we better start moving. I don't think they could have gotten very far yet."  
  
"I hope..." he thought to himself, as they started walking around, hoping to bump into either Kari, Matt or T.K. They had walked through the forest for several minutes, when Izzy spotted something.  
  
"Tai! Look over here!" he shouted, pointing towards an open area, where several trees had fallen over. The bushes there was somewhat squashed and there were footprints all over the place.  
  
"Looks like there was a fierce battle here, by the looks of things around," said Izzy.  
  
"Wow... look at this giant footprint..." said Joe.  
  
"All the trees here seemed to have been knocked down by some powerful digimon," said Mimi.  
  
"Guys!" shouted Izzy, who was busy typing away on his laptop. "I think I know which digimon caused all this. I've analyzed this giant digimon's footprint... and... I think..." Izzy said slowly in a worried tone, still looking at his laptop screen, before he finally looked up at the other digidestined. "I think... I think its SkullGreymon," he said with a gulp. The others gasped, the girls clapped their hands to their mouth.  
  
"What!? Are you trying to say that MY Agumon digivolved into SkullGreymon?!" Tai shouted at Izzy. "How can it possibly be?!"  
  
"Well... I mean... how many Agumon's do you know?" said Izzy.  
  
"B-But... how?" asked Joe.  
  
"Do you think... Matt, T.K. and Kari... Do you think that they might have fought with SkullGreymon?" asked Mimi nervously.  
  
"There is a high possibility of that. I don't think any other digimon would have dared to go up against SkullGreymon," Izzy stated..  
  
"Kari... no..." Tai said softly.  
  
"Don't worry, Tai. I'm sure Kari is alright. The same goes to Matt and T.K. They know how to take care of themselves," Sora comforted Tai once more.  
  
"What about the digimons?" asked Mimi. "Do you think the digimon's are with them?"  
  
"Well, I guess we have to find them to find out what exactly is going on here," said Izzy as he closes his laptop.  
  
Joe was looking around the place when he shouted for the others.  
  
"Guys! Look! There are other footprints here," he said. Sure enough, they saw several different footprints. There were 3 footprints which looks like they were made by humans while another 6 which looks like they belonged to digimons.  
  
"It must be them. Kari, Matt and T.K., together with the digimons," said Sora.  
  
"Something's wrong. What happened to another 2 digimon? Are they with them?" said Joe.  
  
"Well, if Agumon digivolved into SkullGreymon, and then he was defeated, he probable de-digivolved into Koromon," said Izzy. "Koromon won't leave any prints. And Patamon is probably sitting on T.K.'s head or shoulder or something," Izzy tried to reason out.  
  
"That could be true," said Tai. "But anyway, I think we should follow where these footprints lead to," he said, pointing in the direction which the footprints lead. "Let's get moving. The sooner we find the others, the sooner we'll know what's going on around here."  
  
They followed the footprints, which seems to lead deeper into the forest. Each of them walked closely together and was on full alert. They wouldn't want to walk into any mean digimons, not without their own digimons to protect them. However...  
  
"WaaRrrrGgggHhh!!!!" Joe shouted as he was running at a high speed.  
  
"Run!!!!" Tai shouted.  
  
"I'm running! I'm running!" shouted Izzy.  
  
"WAaah!!! Help!!!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"Mimi! What did you do to upset that Gotsumon!?!" Sora shouted at Mimi as, she too, was running away.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that that was Gotsumon! I thought it was a rock! I just wanted to sit to rest a bit! It's very tiring to walk, you know!" Mimi shouted back.  
  
"Rock Fist!!!" Gotsumon shouted, unleashing his attack. It had almost hit the digidestined as they struggle to run away as far as possible from Gotsumon. They ran and ran, until they couldn't run anymore. They had come up to a face a hillside. They were trapped. They all had their backs pressed against the hill, as Gotsumon slowly walked towards them.  
  
"See what have you done, Mimi!" said Joe. "We're going to die!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know!" said Mimi, a bit irritated that Joe would still blame her. "I'm sorry, okay!"  
  
"What are we going to do, Tai?" Sora asked, looking at Tai.  
  
"Just hang on, guys. I know we can get through this," he said, trying to sound confident. "Psst... Izzy. Do you have idea on how we can get out of this situation?"  
  
"Err... not exactly..." replied Izzy.  
  
Gotsumon was getting nearer and nearer. He grinned at them.  
  
"Rock...."  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
The Blue Blaster attacked had hit Gotsumon before he managed to attack the digidestined. Gotsumon was hit from his right and flew into the trees on his left. The digidestined quickly turned their heads to see who had saved them. To their joy, it was Gabumon. Matt. T.K., Kari and the rest of the digimons were right behind him.  
  
"Tai!" shouted Kari.  
  
"Kari! Matt! T.K!" Tai shouted back. "Aren't we glad to see you! That Gotsumon was about to squash us!"  
  
"Speaking of which," said Joe. "Here he comes! And I think he wasn't very happy about what just happened."  
  
Sure enough, Gotsumon was charging towards them.  
  
"Crazy Crusher!"  
  
"Gabumon," Matt said, looking at Gabumon, who nodded.  
  
"Horn Attack!"  
  
"Piyomon! Use your Spiral Twister to help Gabumon!" shouted Sora to her digimon partner.  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
Sure enough, those two attacked combined managed to blow Gotsumon away, into the forest. Gotsumon got up once more, but instead of charging at them again, he turned and ran into the forest once more.  
  
"Tai, are you okay?" asked Kari who was holding Koromon in her hands as she ran to her brother.  
  
"Hi there, Tai!" Koromon greeted Tai with a wide smile.  
  
"Kari, Koromon. You guys are okay. I was worried about you guys," Tai said, looking at Kari, Koromon, Matt and T.K.  
  
All the digimons ran and greeted their partner. It wasn't long before they started to notice that someone was missing. They asked T.K. where Patamon was, but he didn't reply them. They could see that tears were welled up in his eyes. Kari quickly went to T.K. to comfort him while Matt explained the situation to the other digidestined. They were all shocked to know that Patamon was kidnapped and that Black Gears had possessed Agumon, which caused him to digivolved into SkullGreymon, and how Kari came to the rescue by helping Gatomon to digivolve into Angewomon, just in time to save Gabumon from being squashed by SkullGreymon.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Matt, Gabumon..." Koromon apologized again.  
  
"Don't worry about it," replied Gabumon with a smile.  
  
"And so, anyway," continued Matt, "We were looking for the source of the Black Gears when we heard someone screaming for help. It sounded like Mimi, so we decided to come and check it out. When we arrived, we saw that Gotsumon was about to attack you guys, that's when Gabumon attacked him."  
  
"So... you believe that Devimon might have kidnapped Patamon?" asked Tai after Matt had finished.  
  
"But, we all saw Angemon defeated Devimon," said Joe.  
  
"Hm... It might be possible, though. Digimon's never actually die. It might be possible that Devimon is still around," said Izzy.  
  
"And only Devimon can control the Dark Gears. I don't know of any other digimons who uses them," said Sora.  
  
"We must find Patamon quickly!" said T.K. His eyes were slightly red because he had cried a bit. His voice was still a little shaky. Kari patted his back and said softly,  
  
"We'll find him, okay? Just... just..." Kari couldn't finish her sentence. The truth was, she doesn't know what she could say to make T.K. feel any better. She just sighed sadly. Deep down, she was angry with herself for being unable to comfort her best friend.  
  
"In that case, let's get going!" said Tai with full spirit.  
  
"Don't worry, bro. We'll definitely find Patamon," Matt tried to reassure his brother, but he, like Kari, didn't exactly know what to say to make T.K. feel better.  
  
"Where were you guys before you came to our rescue?" asked Mimi.  
  
"We were a little further down there," Kari pointed to the direction where they came from just now.  
  
"We should be quite near to wherever the Black Gears came from now," said Gatomon, as she lead them.  
  
T.K. and Kari were walking behind of the group. Kari was next to T.K. He was looking at the ground as they walked. Kari tried to look at his face, but could only see the side of his face.  
  
"He really looks sad," she thought to herself. "I really wonder... Devimon. I never faced him before, but he must have been horrible if he made T.K. so worried about Patamon. T.K...."  
  
"Uhm.. Kari?" T.K. suddenly called out her name.  
  
"Yea? What's wrong, T.K?"  
  
"I'm.. uhm... I mean... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was coming to the Digiworld. I hope I didn't made you too worried," he said with a weak smile. "And I'm also sorry about not able to make it to our dat.. I mean our little appointment."  
  
"Oh..." Kari smiled back at him. "Don't worry about it. We'll just take a rain-check."  
  
"Okay!" said T.K. He hasn't been this cheerful ever since he arrived in the Digiworld to look for Patamon.  
  
"Hold it..." said Gatomon, who suddenly stopped. They had reached the other side of the hill.  
  
"I think this is where the Black Gears came from," said Koromon, who was now being held by Tai.  
  
"Wahahahahaa..." laughed a voice. A voice that was familiar with everyone, except Kari. Suddenly, they noticed a few small rocks rolled down the hill. They quickly looked up...  
  
"DEVIMON!"  
  
  
  
A new chapter is done! Although I don't feel that this one was as good as the first two... Anyhow, thanks for your supports! I'd never thought I could finish the 3rd Chapter so quickly, and I probably wouldn't either, if not for all your kind reviews. ^_^  
  
And, to TK's Angel, thanks for the help offer. I think I might be needing some help in one of my future chapters. Please keep on R+R! If you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve myself! Thanks again, for reading my fic. 


	4. Digivolve! - The Ultimate Devimon!

Thank you for all your supports! I don't mind being corrected! In fact, I like it! Only through those corrections will I be able to produce better fics in the future, so if you got more, just say it!  
  
Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
Chapter 4 : Digivolve! - The Ultimate Devimon!  
  
  
  
Devimon stood on top of the hill, looking down at the digidestined. He smiled wickedly. He scanned them, making sure that all eight digidestined were there. The digidestined were dumbstrucked. They worst nightmare had come true. Devimon was indeed alive, he was there, in front of their eyes.  
  
T.K. was overcomed with fear. He was afraid of this... What has happened to Patamon? He took a quick look around, but he couldn't find any signs of Patamon. He looked up at Devimon. Something inside him clicked. His fear was replaced by anger. He felt blood pumping into his head. His fist was clenched tightly. He wanted to know where Patamon was.  
  
Kari looked into T.K.'s eyes. She noticed something was different with T.K. His usual deep blue, calm eyes, seemed to be burning in fire. She saw at the corner of his mouth, his teeths were showing. What happened to him? She wondered. It's a very rare sight to see T.K. as angry as he is now. Finally, T.K. couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Where is Patamon! What have you done to him?!!" he shouted, all of a sudden. The others stared at him. Devimon looked down on T.K., grinning.  
  
"You mean that little thing with wings?" he laughed. "No one can defeat me," his tone suddenly changed to a serious one. "I will never allow anyone to defeat me and get away with it," he said slowly, so that everyone can hear his every word.  
  
"Well?! Where is he now?!" shouted Kari.  
  
With a wave of his long hand, a small cage appeared, floating next to Devimon. Inside the cage, there was a small little creature. It looked like a small pig with wings. It was Patamon.  
  
"Takeru!" Patamon shouted.  
  
"Patamon!" T.K. shouted back, who was glad, but at the same time, scared. "Are you alright, Patamon?!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Patamon replied.  
  
"Devimon!" T.K. looked back at Devimon. "What are you planning to do!?"  
  
"What am I going to do?" he replied. "Foolish boy... I will continue what I had set out to do three years ago." Devimon's grin grew wider. "I am going to defeat you now, once and for all!" the evil champion laughed madly.  
  
"Hah!" shouted Tai. "Do you really think you can defeat us?! All of our digimons had grown more powerful since the last time you fought us. We had even defeated Apocolymon! You would be a piece of cake!"  
  
"Yea! That's right!" shouted Matt. The others nodded with confidence. They had managed to defeat the Dark Masters and Apocolymon. Devimon would be too easy for them.  
  
"Well, we would just have to wait and see! Evil Wing!" shouted Devimon as he jumped up higher than his current position atop of the hill.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's show Devimon that he is no match for us!" ordered Tai.  
  
"Koromon... digivolves to... Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon... warp digivolves... WarGreymon!"  
  
WarGreymon had just managed to defend from Devimon's attack, when...  
  
"Gabumon... warp digivolves... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Gatomon... digivolves to... Angewomon!"  
  
The other digimons too, had digivolved into their Champion forms; Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon and Togemon.  
  
"Patamon! Can you digivolve?" asked T.K.  
  
"I can't! This cage that had Devimon put me in, it had disabled me from being able to digivolve," his digimon partner replied.  
  
"Don't worry T.K. We're more than a match for Devimon," said Matt.  
  
Sure enough, their digimons seemed to be able to defeat Devimon easily. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, Birdramon's Meteor Wing, Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo and Togemon's Needle Spray, Angewomon's Celestial Arrow, plus the two Mega's overwhelmed Devimon. In just a minutes time, Devimon was knocked onto the ground. He slowly got back up on his feet. He was badly injured. The digimon's surrounded him.  
  
"Let go of Patamon now!" MetalGarurumon demanded.  
  
"Yes. You have been defeated. There is nothing else you can do, Devimon. So you should release Patamon," agreed Angewomon. To their surprised, Devimon just smiled.  
  
"Why are you still smiling? You have been defeated by us," said WarGreymon. Devimon shook his head slowly, he was still smiling.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this," said Izzy.  
  
"Why is he smiling?" asked Sora.  
  
"This can't be good," said Joe.  
  
"Humph! I think he's gone mad because we defeated him again," said Matt.  
  
"Just let Patamon go!" T.K. yelled at Devimon.  
  
"T.K..." Kari said softly. She was about to put her hands on T.K.'s shoulder, but decided to. Her eyes turned determined. She was determined to help T.K. "Yes! Let Patamon go now!"  
  
However, Devimon still stood there, surrounded by all the other digimon's, defeated, but... he was still smiling.  
  
"Hahahaha..." he laughed, shaking his head slowly, his eyes closed. "Do you really think you can defeat me that easily?"  
  
There was a confusion look on the others. Devimon's eyes suddenly opened wide.  
  
"Touch of Evil!"  
  
Everyone tried to block Devimon's attack, but for some reason, it was too powerful. All the digimon's surrounding Devimon were blown away, as Devimon slowly rised upwards, floating. The digimons quickly got back up on their feet (and wings ^_^). They looked at Devimon. Devimon was engulfed in a dark, black aura.  
  
"What's happening?" Tai asked, as Izzy typed away on his laptop. There was a worried look on his face.  
  
"This can't be good..." Joe said, looking at Izzy's expression.  
  
"Prodigious!" said Izzy. "I think Devimon is digivolving!"  
  
"WHAT?!" the others shouted.  
  
"Devimon!... Digivolve!..."  
  
Sure enough, the champion digimon had started to digivolve. His two long hands and legs grew longer and bigger. His wings had grown larger and became whole, instead of his usual ones, which seems as though it was torn everywhere. Fangs grew. His body doubled in size. His horns grew slightly upwards. He was now twice his original size.  
  
"Izzy... what IS that thing?" asked Sora.  
  
"Devimon has digivolved into Lucifermon!" answered Izzy.  
  
"Lucifermon? Devimon's Ultimate form?" the others said. Izzy nodded.  
  
Lucifermon was still levitating above at the peak of the hill. The other digimons was still shocked to see Lucifermon.  
  
"Well... What do you think of my Ultimate form?" asked Lucifermon. He smiled wickedly.  
  
"Hah! So what if you had digivolved into Ultimate?" Matt said.  
  
"Yea! We have two Mega's," shouted Tai.  
  
"That's right! And the other digimons can digivolved into Ultimate, too!" said Mimi.  
  
"You see! There's just no way for you to beat us. So I suggest that you release Patamon now," said Kari. T.K. nodded.  
  
"You can do it, guys! Digivolve into Ultimates now!" shouted Sora to the Champion digimons.  
  
"Birdramon... digivolves to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Togemon... digivolves to... Lillymon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon... digivolves to... Zudomon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolves to... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Attack Lucifermon now!" ordered Tai.  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
All the digimon's unleashed their attacks on Lucifermon simultaneously. He was suddenly covered in a black globe barrier. All the digimons attack hit Lucifermon at the same time, creating smokes and debris around him. Once all was cleared, Lucifermon could be seen, still levitating at the same position, not even scratched from the attacks.  
  
"What the?!" Tai said.  
  
"Oh no! What are we going to do? The digimons attack didn't even put a single scratch on him!" panicked Joe.  
  
"Prodigious!" said Izzy. "It seems that he created a protection barrier to block the attacks from our digimons."  
  
"Oh no..." said T.K. "What are we going to do? What can we do?! We must do something.. or... or... NOOOOO!!!!" T.K. screamed, then he said weakly, "What am I going to do... Patamon..." His tears trailed down his face once again.  
  
"Hahahaha... I told you. I will never be defeated by you," he said. He stretched his hands sideways, and slowly cupped them at the center, aimed at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. "Dark Flames!" A shot of energy shot out directly at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.  
  
It had hit them before they managed to avoid it. The impact caused them to flew back and they de-digivolved back into Agumon and Gabumon. Tai and Matt ran over to them, making sure they are alright. Angewomon tried to use her Hand of Fate, but Lucifermon already hit her. She de-digivolved back into Gatomon. Lucifermon's speed was incredible. Before the other digimons knew what happened, they too, were all hit by Lucifermon's Dark Flames and de- digivolved back into their rookie stage. The digidestined and their digimons looked up at the still smiling Lucifermon with hatred.  
  
"See. Not even your proud Mega's were able to defeat me, the great Lucifermon!" said Lucifermon.  
  
Lucifermon turned and faced the cage that he had put Patamon in. Patamon stared back at him. Lucifermon held his hand to face Patamon, as he looked down at T.K.  
  
"Say goodbye to your precious friend," Lucifermon said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean!? What are you doing?!" T.K. shouted back in horror. His tears still flowed down his face. The other digidestined and their digimons too, was as horrified as T.K., wondering what Lucifermon meant.  
  
Lucifermon laughed, as he grasped his hand that was facing Patamon. For everyone, it had seemed that the explosion happened in slow motion. They heard Patamon screamed as his cage blew up in a huge explosion. Some bits of metal from the remains of the cage flew down onto the ground.  
  
T.K., mouth hung open, tears flowed endlessly down his face, fell onto his knees. He hit the ground with both his fists, as his tears dropped onto the dry ground, creating a small puddle of water. Kari, too, fell on her knees, next to T.K. Gatomon slowly walked up beside her and put a paw on her shoulder.  
  
Tai just stared at the ground, with Agumon next to him. Matt just stared away with Gabumon looking worried next to him. Sora just closed her mouth with her hand, unable to believe what she just saw. Piyomon tried to comfort her. Mimi gasped loudly. Palmon just stood there, unable to move. Joe held Gomamon as he desperately looked around, hoping to see Patamon flying around. Izzy punched his fist into the keys of his laptop, together with Tentomon. All of them, just couldn't believe that Patamon was blown up by Lucifermon. Lucifermon, however, looked proud of himself.  
  
"No... It can't be..." T.K. muttered. "IT CAN'T BE! PATAMON!!!!" he screamed as loud as he could. That was when he noticed. His crest of Hope was glowing from within him.  
  
"What's happening, T.K?" asked Kari, who was the first besides T.K. who noticed the glowing crest. Then they heard it... a very familiar voice came out of nowhere...  
  
"Patamon!... Warp digivolves!"  
  
"Huh!?!" everyone was surprised, especially Lucifermon.  
  
"Oh no... Not again!" he whispered to himself.  
  
They all looked at where the cage was. There was a glowing light there. T.K. hoped in his heart that he would see his digimon partner there. He saw it. They all saw it. Patamon was there. He had digivolved into...  
  
"Seraphimon!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 is done! *CHEERS!*  
  
Is there any Ultimate stage for Devimon? I don't think there is, so I made one up! ^_^  
  
I didn't think I could finished it so fast! Hehehe... This Chapter is mostly about Devimon. Not much to say now...  
  
Anyway, please keep on R+R! If you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve myself! Thanks again, for reading my fic. 


	5. Come forth, the Dark Masters

Hm... I never realized I used the same phrases over and over all the time. Thanks for pointing it out for me. I appreciate it. If there are any more problems, don't hesitate to say it out. I couldn't find anything on the Ultimate form of Devimon, so I assumed that there was none. I never knew about MarineDevimon. I should go and look up on that sometimes.  
  
  
  
Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
Chapter 5 : Come forth, the Dark Masters.  
  
T.K. rubbed his eyes dry and stood up on his feet, staring into the light. He couldn't believe what he saw. He saw a heavily armored angel, with ten beautiful golden wings shining brightly. Everyone looked at the new digimon with awe. He was magnificent. He is...  
  
"Seraphimon! The Mega level for Patamon!" said Izzy, as he scanned Seraphimon through his laptop.  
  
"Patamon... I mean, Seraphimon. You... You're alive!" said T.K. In his heart, he was very glad that his digimon partner was still alive, and had managed to digivolve into his Mega form. He smiled.  
  
"So, you digivolved again," said Lucifermon, frowning. He wasn't expecting this to happen. He was defeated before when Patamon digivoled into Angemon for the first time. He was afraid that history will repeat itself. "It doesn't matter, really. You still won't be able to defeat me."  
  
"We shall see," Seraphimon said calmly.  
  
"Dark Flames!" shouted Lucifermon, as he tried to attack Seraphimon, who easily dodged it. Lucifermon began to panic.  
  
"All right, Seraphimon!" cheered T.K.  
  
"Defeat that lousy Lucifermon!" shouted Tai.  
  
"Yea! You can do it!" said Matt.  
  
"Go for it!" said Kari.  
  
Everyone started to cheer for Seraphimon. Lucifermon felt uneasy, especially with all the cheering. Sweat drops began to form on his forehead. He felt the rage within himself. He tried a few more Dark Flames attack on Seraphimon, but none of them hit their target.  
  
"I will now make sure that you never hurt anyone with your evil ways, ever again, Lucifermon," Seraphimon said.  
  
Lucifermon smiled at him. "Oh? Really?" he said, trying not to show any signs of fear. He knew he must act fast, or the angel will surely defeat him once more. "Lucifer's Call!!!"  
  
A strange, high-pitched sound began emitting from Lucifermon's mouth. Whoever heard the sound felt as if they were being tortured. They felt as they were being torn apart from the inside. The digidestined and their digimons tried to block the sound by covering their ears, but it didn't work. All of them were affected by the sound, all except Seraphimon. Even so, Lucifermon didn't stop. He figured that he would go after the others first, before he goes after Seraphimon.  
  
"Argh... I.. can't.. stand.. this.. any.. longer..." cried Matt out loud as he desperately tried to block the sound from going into his ears.  
  
"Kari!" T.K. screamed as he saw Kari fell onto the ground with pain. He wanted to help her but he knew he couldn't. He himself was also suffering from Lucifermons attack. T.K. noticed that Seraphimon started to glow again.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" shouted Seraphimon as he launched his attack on Lucifermon. There was a huge explosion and they saw Lucifermon fell onto the ground. Everyone managed to get back on their feet. The sound was gone. They all gathered around Lucifermon, who was still lying on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe it..." Lucifermon said weakly. "I've been defeated again." He said as he looked at Patamon who had already de-digivolved from Seraphimon, after he had used his Seven Heavens attack. Patamon was resting on T.K. head. "I have failed my masters..."  
  
"Your masters?" the digidestined asked.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Agumon.  
  
"Do you mean that you attacked us because you were ordered by someone else?" asked Gabumon.  
  
"That is correct," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Piedmon!!!" they all shouted in unision when they saw the leader of the Dark Masters standing behind them.  
  
"Ma.. master..." Lucifermon said weakly.  
  
"I told you to kill that digimon once you got him, but you didn't. You insisted on playing around with him. Now see what has happened. I told you not to underestimate them," Piedmon said.  
  
"B-but... MagnaAngemon defeated you!" Sora said.  
  
"He did. But that defeat had made me stronger now. I am back, more powerful than before. I told Devimon to destroy that pest," he said as he shot a look at Patamon, "but he didn't."  
  
"Who are you calling a pest?!" shouted Patamon angrily.  
  
"Yea! He defeated you once, he can do it again. Just like he did to Lucifermon!" said T.K.  
  
"Not as easily as you think. I've grown a lot stronger since our last encounter," Piedmon replied.  
  
"We'll see about that. Let's beat him up!" said Tai.  
  
The digimons were about to digivolve, but their surroundings turned black all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh no. What's going on now?" asked Joe.  
  
They couldn't see anything besides themselves and the pitch-black surroundings. Everything else had disappeared. Piedmon, Lucifermon, the forest, the hill, everything. They all stayed close to each other and their digimons, just in case it was one of Piedmon's ambush attack.  
  
"I... feel... a bit... drowsy..." said Kari, with one of her hand on her head to support it. She wasn't the only one. Everyone else too, began to felt drowsy and sleepy. They tried to fight the feeling but one by one, they slowly lied down on the pitch black floor and went to sleep, whether they liked it or not.  
  
T.K. was the first to woke up. He rubbed his eyes and takes a look around and saw lots of trees surrounding him. He came to a conclusion that he was in a forest, but not the same as the one where he had faced Lucifermon. He saw Patamon sleeping next to him. Matt and Gabumon were there too. 'But where were the others?' he though to himself. He crawled over to Patamon and shook him.  
  
"Patamon. Wake up," he said as he tried to wake Patamon up.  
  
"Huh? What?" Patamon said as he slowly fluttered his eyes open. "T.K! What happened? Where are we?" Patamon asked when he remembered what happened. "This doesn't look like the forest we came from. Where are the others?"  
  
"I'm not sure what has happened, either. Anyway, we should wake up Matt and Gabumon first."  
  
Patamon nodded. T.K. went to wake his brother up while Patamon went to wake Gabumon. Once they were all awake, Matt took a close look at the surrounding. For some reason, Matt finds this place quite familiar.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it does look kind of familiar. It feels like we've been here before," T.K. said.  
  
"I feel the same way too," said Gabumon.  
  
"Have we been here before?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Look! Over there!" T.K. shouted, pointing at something white near a bush about a few feet away.  
  
"I'll go and take a look," said Patamon as he flew over to see what it was. "T.K! It's Gatomon!"  
  
"What!?" the others said as they went to see it for themselves. There she was, Gatomon, lying near the bush. There were a few bruises on her. T.K. tried to wake her up.  
  
"Gatomon. Wake up!" they kept on saying while T.K. shook her gently, trying to wake her up. Gatomon slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"T.K.. Matt.. Patamon... Gabumon..." she said weakly. "Kari... she... she was..."  
  
"What? She was what?" T.K. asked anxiously. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She was.. taken... Puppetmon..." Gatomon said slowly.  
  
Everyone's face turned pale, especially T.K.'s. His heart sank. Puppetmon had kidnapped him once before, and he knew how horrible it was. Puppetmon would do anything that he think is fun, and his idea of fun is usually something very dangerous.  
  
"No wonder this place looked so familiar," said Matt. "This is Puppetmon's forest!"  
  
"Oh no!" said Patamon.  
  
"I tried... I couldn't protect her... I woke up and saw... he took Kari. I tried, but he was too powerful for me..." said Gatomon.  
  
"Darn it!" T.K. shouted out. "Why... Why Kari?... Why didn't he take me instead?"  
  
"T.K.! What are you talking about!?" said Matt, looking at his brothers reaction. "Why would you want Puppetmon to take you instead!?"  
  
"If he had taken me instead, I would know how to escape from him. I did it before!" T.K. shouted at his brother.  
  
"He took Kari because he couldn't see any of you," Gatomon suddenly said. She has recovered some of her energy by now. "We were here, while you were on the other side of the bush. That's probably why he took Kari only," she said as her head hung low. "I failed her..."  
  
"What about the others? Did you see them?" asked Gabumon. Gatomon shook her head.  
  
"I wonder where are they. Could they have been taken by Puppetmon as well?" Matt wondered.  
  
"I don't think so," said Gatomon. "I heard him saying as he took Kari off, 'Now I'll have someone to play with!' That probably means that he had only taken Kari."  
  
T.K.'s heart sank even deeper. He felt his body shaking. He remembered when Puppetmon played a few dangerous games with him three years ago. He felt like crying, but he tried his best not to.  
  
"Don't worry," said Patamon. "Let's go find her."  
  
"Heh... Isn't it funny? At first we came here to look for Patamon. Now we have to look for Kari, not to mention the others," Matt said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere...  
  
  
  
"Where are we, Tai?" asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know. Looks like we're in a city," replied Tai.  
  
"A very familiar looking city. You know, I think this is the city where we fought Machinedramon," said Joe as he took of his glasses to clean them, before putting them back on. The first thing he saw when he put back on his glasses almost caused him to drop them onto the floor.  
  
Tai, Sora, Joe and their digimons saw the large digimon in front of them, moving slowly in their direction. The digimon looked like a huge machine, which resembled a dinosaur. It has two large cannons on each of its shoulders. They immediately recognized the digimon as Machinedramon.  
  
Tai quickly motioned the others to follow him to hide behind one of the buildings. He hoped that Machinedramon hasn't noticed them yet.  
  
"Agumon, you should get ready to digivolve," Tai said to Agumon, who nodded in response.  
  
"Gomamon, you too," said Joe.  
  
"I'll be ready, too," Piyomon said to Sora.  
  
  
  
At the beach...  
  
  
  
"WAAH!!!" Mimi shouted out towards the ocean.  
  
"Mimi, what are you doing?" Izzy asked, but Mimi continued to scream.  
  
"I wonder where are the others," she said when she finally stopped.  
  
"I think that we were all transported to a different location," said Izzy.  
  
"I know that!" she snapped. "What I want to know is where are they!"  
  
"Well... I'm not sure about that. But they might be close to us," replied Izzy.  
  
"I hope so," said Mimi.  
  
"In any case, let me check my laptop first," Izzy said as he began typing away.  
  
"Of all the people, why do I get stuck with you?" Mimi sighed, but Izzy wasn't listening. He was totally absorbed into his laptop. She looked at him and sighed again. "I hope the others are okay."  
  
"Mimi, it's okay. I'm sure the rest is fine," Palmon said with a smile.  
  
"Yup! And don't mind Izzy. You should know how he is by now," said Tentomon.  
  
"I guess you're right," Mimi said with a smile.  
  
Something in the ocean caught their attention. Even Izzy looked over his laptop towards the ocean. There were a lot of bubbles coming out of the water. A large serpent-like digimon appeared out of the water. This digimon has a shiny metallic coat over his body.  
  
"It's MetalSeadramon!" Izzy cried out.  
  
"Ah... The digidestined. We meet again," MetalSeadramon greeted them.  
  
As though it wasn't obvious enough, "What do you want?" Mimi asked while she holds Palmon tightly.  
  
"I want... Revenge...."  
  
  
  
That's it! The end of Chapter 5. All the Dark Masters have returned after Lucifermon was defeated, and Kari was kidnapped by Puppetmon! I wonder what will happen next... I would have to think about first. Anyhow, if you have any suggestions you would want to make on the story or its plot, please do so! ^_^  
  
And as usual, please keep on R+R! If you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve myself! Thanks again, for reading my fic, and a big thanks to those who have been following my fic and helping me with it along the way. 


	6. Regrets...

Hi again! Chapter 6… never thought I'd be able to go this far. It's all thanks to you guys for reading it. I hope I didn't make too much spelling mistakes for this Chapter. I guess I got too excited that I did those mistakes in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  
Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
Chapter 6 : Regrets...  
  
  
  
"W-where am I? What happened? Why am I alone? Where are the others?" Kari asked herself these questions when she woke up. She found herself inside a small room filled with many toys and dolls. She stood up and walked to the window and looked out. Kari saw that she was on the second floor of a building inside a forest. The forest looked faintly familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "What is this place? The last thing I could remember was feeling very sleepy and drowsy..." she thought.  
  
"The whole place turned dark when... Piedmon showed up!" Kari gasped. Kari ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She tried again, many times, but it was no use. She was locked in. She ran back to the window and tried to open it. It was locked, too.  
  
Kari slump onto the floor, trying to figure out what she should do. She took another look around the room. Kari hugged her knees and rested her head on it.  
  
"Guys, where are you..." she whispered to herself.  
  
A clicking sound from the door made her look up. Kari quickly got onto her feet and waited anxiously as the doorknob turned slowly and opened. Puppetmon appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Puppetmon!" she said out loud. "Of course! All these toys! Why didn't I realize it before!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Ah... I see that you're awake!" Puppetmon said in a delighted tone.  
  
"Where are the others!?" Kari asked Puppetmon.  
  
"You mean your friends?" Puppetmon asked and Kari nodded. "I only found you and your digimon. I believe your other friends are having some fun with some of my friends, namely the other Dark Masters," he said gleefully.'  
  
"Gatomon? Where's she now!" Kari demanded. "And what you mean about the rest of my friends?"  
  
"Your dumb digimon tried to fight me when I took you here. She was no fun, so I just left her in the bushes," Puppetmon replied with a grin on his face. "As for your friends, they probably have been killed by the other Dark Masters. You should be happy that you landed with me. I just want someone to play with, which means you get to live longer than any of your friends."  
  
Kari went pale at Puppetmon's words. Tai, Gatomon... and the others... and T.K....  
  
"No! I don't believe a word that you are saying!" Kari shouted at Puppetmon. "Why should I?! For all I know, you are just lying to me, making me feel bad so that I'll let my guard down. Well, let me tell you something, your trick isn't working!"  
  
"Hey! It's not my problem whether you believe me or not," Puppetmon replied, as he rampage through his collection of toys. "All that matters to me is, I have a new playmate! You!" he said happily.  
  
  
  
Somewhere not far away from Puppetmon's Mansion...  
  
  
  
"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction? I though Puppetmon's mansion is that way," Patamon said, pointing in a different direction than the one which they are heading.  
  
"I'm sure of it," replied T.K. "I think...."  
  
"I hope you're right," said Gatomon.  
  
"I'm quite certain about this direction, too," said Matt.  
  
"If you say so," said Patamon with a shrug.  
  
They kept walking and walking and walking, but they couldn't find Puppetmon's mansion. Matt was the first who noticed that something was wrong.  
  
"Hold it," said Matt. "I just remembered something else."  
  
"What is it?" asked Gabumon.  
  
"It's the forest. Puppetmon can move the forest around," answered Matt. It hit the rest at the same time. Puppetmon can actually move the forest's position around like a jigsaw puzzle to confuse people and causes them to get lost in it.  
  
"Argh! I can't believe I forgot about that!" said T.K.  
  
"So, that means that we might have been moving in the wrong direction all this time?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Maybe, but we can't be sure," Matt said. He punched one of the trees. He was angry with himself for not remembering that fact sooner.  
  
"I've got an idea," Patamon said, "Why don't I fly ahead and check the surroundings while you guys wait here?"  
  
"That's not a bad idea," said Gatomon. "I'll follow you."  
  
"In that case, I think you should go too, Gabumon," Matt said.  
  
"But what about you? If all of us go, who would protect you?" asked Gabumon, concerned at the safety of the two brothers.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Matt assured Gabumon.  
  
Patamon, Gatomon and Gabumon set off. Matt walked around while T.K. sat down under a tree. Matt looked around as he walked. He remembered three years ago, this was where he and MetalGarurumon fought with Tai and WarGreymon after Puppetmon and Cherrymon tricked him. He sighed and wondered, why did he fight with them? He suddenly felt the ground gave way, turning into a hole. He cried for help as he fell down into it. He tried to grab hold of the rocky side in the hole, but he couldn't.  
  
"Matt!" shouted T.K. as he ran to the hole Matt had fallen down into. "Whooaa!!!" T.K. had slipped near the edge of the hole and he fell down into the hole as well. He felt himself sliding down into the hole and fell into the bottom of the hole on his bottom. "Ouch... that hurts..." he said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked, helping his brother to stand up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine too. This hole is quite deep. We won't be able to climb out," said Matt, looking up at the sky from inside the hole they were in. "I think we have no choice but to wait until the digimon returns."  
  
"What is a hole doing here, anyway?" T.K. wondered.  
  
"Must be Puppetmon's doing. Probably think it's funny to trap unsuspecting people in this hole," Matt said, sitting down.  
  
T.K. sat down at a shady spot in the hole. He gazed up into the skies, wondering where the others were, especially Kari. He felt his heart twitched when he tried to picture Kari and Puppetmon in his mind. He shook his head and stared blankly at the ground. Matt took out his harmonica and started playing...  
  
  
  
A dark room, inside Puppetmon's mansion...  
  
  
  
Kari was sitting in a corner inside a dark room. There wasn't any light in the room at all. It was just an empty, dark and cold room, which Puppetmon had locked her in because she refused to play with him. She placed her head on her hands.  
  
"I hope the others will come and rescue me soon," she thought. "Heh... Hope... That's his crest. The crest of Hope. MY hope."  
  
Kari eyes began to water and before she knew it, streams of tears flowed down her cheeks. She began thinking about T.K. She knew he loved her. She loved him, too, but T.K. doesn't know that. She recalled an event, which happened a few weeks ago...  
  
  
  
It was the beginning of autumn. T.K. was walking with Kari in the park at night. They had just finished watching a movie with some of their friends, and T.K. was walking Kari home. It was quite cold. Kari shivered as she walked. T.K. noticed that and took of his jacket and put it on Kari's shoulders.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Kari said. "But what about you? You'll be freezing without your jacket."  
  
"Don't worry," T.K. said with a smile. "I'll manage."  
  
Kari smiled back at him. They continued walking through the park when T.K. stopped, holding back Kari's shoulder. Kari looked back at him. His eyes were hidden from view but Kari could tell that there was something troubling T.K.  
  
"What's wrong, T.K.? Are you cold?" she asked. T.K. slowly shook his head. "Then? Wha..."  
  
T.K. had grabbed both of Kari's shoulders before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"T.K., what..?  
  
"Please Kari, there's something I need to tell you. I've been keeping this to myself for far too long now," T.K.'s voice sounded very serious. T.K. looked straight into Kari's eyes. There was a nervous look in his eyes. Kari felt his grip on her tightened.  
  
"Kari, I want to tell you that... that... that I..." T.K. stuttered, struggling to finish his sentence.  
  
Kari knew what he was going to say. He wanted to say that he loved her. She could tell from his eyes... his deep, beautiful eyes. She felt her heart doing somersaults. Kari felt very happy of course, but she couldn't let him say it, not now anyway. She would have to confess her love too, if T.K. told her that he loved her. Now was not the time for this...  
  
"I.. err.. I.. Kari... I lo-," but before he could finish, Kari had pressed her finger against his lips to stop him from finishing. She smiled at the confused T.K.  
  
"I'll race ya!" she said, still smiling and she quickly ran off. T.K. stood still, trying to figure out what had just happened. When he finally realized that Kari had just challenge him to a race, he sighed and quickly took off, chasing her...  
  
  
  
Kari sighed, her mind focused back in the dark room in which she was detained. Her minds began filling with thoughts.  
  
"Why... Why did I stop him from saying that?"  
  
She looked up, staring at the ceiling that she couldn't' see.  
  
"I thought we were too young, being only 11... I loved him too, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings, if we should have to break up or go our separate ways in the future... he would be so crushed... so hurt..."  
  
Kari wiped her tears away, but more tears flowed down and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Who am I kidding... I tried to believe that I was trying to protect T.K.'s feelings, but it was really me that I was worried about... I just wouldn't.. couldn't live without him..."  
  
"I should have listen to the voice inside me... I should have just let him say it... why did I stop him? There's no use regretting it now... I might not ever see him again... never... If only I could turn back the time. Now I know, it wasn't him that needed me, it was the other way round. It really was me who needed him more... He was my hope... my love... my one and only, now and forever..."  
  
Kari wiped her tears again with her sleeve. It was already wet with her tears. She buried her face in her arms and cried, thinking how much she missed T.K.  
  
  
  
At the same time, T.K. had also been playing the same memory in his head. He started thinking...  
  
"Why did she stop me that night? Did she know? Maybe she doesn't love me the way I love her, and she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Still... I should have told her... If only I hadn't chicken out in the end. I was such a fool for not letting her know how I felt. That was the perfect time..."  
  
T.K. sighed deeply, realizing that tears were flowing down his face. He wiped them off quickly, hoping that Matt hadn't saw him crying. He tried to stop crying, but it was no use. His tears refused to listen as they trailed down his face endlessly.  
  
"Why did I let her ran off... If I hadn't been so nervous, I would have told her how I felt before she took off like that... I could have told her... Everything she does makes me feel so right. Kari... don't you know... You're the shining star in my heart... You're my light..."  
  
By now, T.K. couldn't control himself anymore. He sobbed loudly, more tears coming out of his red eyes. He buried his face in his hands. Matt stopped playing his harmonica when he heard his brother crying. He slowly stood up and settled down next to his brother, putting one of his arms around T.K., patting him on the shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong, T.K.?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm worried... about Kari..." T.K. said weakly, in an unclear voice, but Matt knew what he had said.  
  
"I noticed something about the both of you," Matt sighed. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
T.K. nodded.  
  
"Did you ever tell her that?"  
  
"I.. I.. tried.. b-but.." T.K. cried some more, unable to finish. "I'm worried, Matt..."  
  
"Don't fret lil' bro," Matt said cheerfully. "Puppetmon's not very strong compared to MetalGarurumon. Not to mention, you still have Patamon who could digivolve into Seraphimon and there's Gatomon as well. All we need to do is find Puppetmon's mansion, and the rest will be a piece of cake," Matt said with a smile. "So, cheer up! I'm sure Kari wouldn't like to see you like this, in this condition. You've grown up now, so stop crying okay?"  
  
T.K. was surprised. Matt had always thought of him as a little boy, but now... T.K. smiled and wiped his tears away. He knew his brother was right. There shouldn't be any reason for him to act like that.  
  
"Kari is tough, like Tai. I'm sure she would be able to take care of herself until we rescue her. Then, you will be her hero, for saving her!" Matt said jokingly, which made T.K. punch his arms. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"That's for making fun of me!" said T.K., grinning. "Hang in there, Kari. I'll save you. After this is all over, I wont let anything get my way to tell you how much I care for you," T.K. thought to himself.  
  
  
  
I think I spent the most time on the Chapter. Usually it takes me 2 days to finish a Chapter, but it took me four days to finish this one! Hope you like it! I aimed for some romance in this Chapter, so tell me how it is. Is it nice? Ok? So-so? Or is it downright terrible? I have no experience in this field, so all of your opinion and feedback is very valuable to me! ^_^  
  
Please keep on R+R! If you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve myself! Thanks again, for reading my fic. 


	7. Battle in the City

Some of the Digimon names I used are from the original Japanese version. Piyomon is the original Japanese name for Biyomon. I apologies if anyone got confused by them. Anyway, I've been pretty busy these few days coz I'm moving to a new house, so you might notice that my chapters don't come out as fast as it used to. I hope no one minds coz there's a little bit of Taiora in this chapter. No T.K. and Kari in this chapter, sorry to say…  
  
  
  
Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
Chapter 7 : Battle in the City  
  
  
  
"Quickly, in here!" Tai hurried.  
  
Sora, Joe, Agumon, Piyomon and Gomamon quickly entered the building, with Tai in the lead.  
  
"I hope he hasn't seen us," said Tai.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he knows we're here, though. The Dark Masters probably planned the whole thing, starting from Devimon," said Joe.  
  
"Why don't we just fight him and get it over with, Tai?" asked Agumon. "I've defeated him before, I can do it again," he added confidently.  
  
"And don't forget us," Piyomon and Gomamon said together.  
  
"I'm not taking any chances. We'll wait until the time is right before we strike. If the Dark Masters had planned this, there might be a trap waiting for us out there," Tai explained.  
  
"Tai could be right," agreed Sora.  
  
Tai signaled everyone to keep quiet as they hear Machinedramon's thundering footsteps getting nearer and nearer... and nearer... and it stopped. Joe was holding on to his glasses nervously, scared that it might fall down and make enough sound to attract Machinedramon's attention. His can feel his heart beating furiously. Gomamon stood next to him, trying to calm him down, Sora hugged Piyomon tightly while Tai sat down next to Agumon.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud booming voice, which obviously came from Machinedramon.  
  
"Come out, digidestined! I know you are here!" he voice filled the entire area. "I know you are hiding within one of this buildings. If you do not come now, I'll just have to destroy these buildings one by one, until I've found you... or at least, what's left of you!"  
  
Tai slowly moved to a window and carefully take a peep outside. He saw Machinedramon's giant feet right in front of his eyes. He quickly moved back to the others.  
  
"Follow me," Tai whispered to the rest. "We'll try to find another exit. Machinedramons blocking right outside of this building."  
  
The others nodded and followed Tai silently, trying their best not to make any noise at all. Their hearts jumped suddenly, when the heard two large explosions coming from outside. Machinedramon has started to destroy the buildings in the city with his enormous cannons, just as he had threatened.  
  
"There is no escape. I'll find you all sooner or later," Machinedramons voice was heard again.  
  
As the digidestined make their way to the other side of the building they were in, several more explosions were heard. Their faces filled with sweat drops, they moved nearer and nearer to the exits. Just then, another explosion was heard and the part of the building they just came from started to collapse.  
  
"Don't turn back! We must move on quickly!" Tai ordered and he started to run faster. "Come on, now."  
  
More parts of the building collapsed. Joe fell down when he tripped and fell onto the floor. The roof on top of him came loose and fell towards Joe. Luckily, Tai had managed to run in and pull Joe to safety just as the roof smashed the floor, inches away from Joe's foot. Tai helped Joe to get up and they continued running to the exit. Finally, they saw it.  
  
"There it is!" Tai shouted loudly, not caring if Machinedramon might have heard him or not, besides, his voice was muffled out by the noise of the collapsing building.  
  
All of them dashed as fast as they can towards the exit. Tai pushed open the double exit door to let the others go out before he himself jumped out, as the building crashed down completely into rubble. They rubbed their eyes and coughed as they were trapped in the debris of the collapsed building. They tried to make their way to the next building, however when the debris cleared off enough for them to see, Machinedramon has already spotted them.  
  
"Found you."  
  
The digidestined and their digimons stopped moving and quickly turned around to come face to face with Machinedramon, one of the four Dark Masters.  
  
"Digimons! It's time to digivolve!" Tai ordered before anyone else could react. Tai, Sora and Joe took out their crests and nodded to their digimons.  
  
"Agumon... warp digivolves... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Piyomon... digivolves... Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon... digivolves... Garudamon!"  
  
"Gomamon... digivolves... Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon... digivolves... Zudomon!"  
  
"Wing Blade!" shouted Garudamon, attacking Machinedramon, who easily blocked the attack.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
Machinedramon had managed to jump away from Zudomons attack very swiftly.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted as he attacked.  
  
"Dragon Fire!" Machinedramons attack managed to defend him from WarGreymon's Terra Force. "Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon attacked straight after, aimed at the digidestined.  
  
Zudomon tried to block using his gigantic hammer, but he ended up taking most of the damage. He flew backwards, de-digivolving back to Gomamon. Joe managed to catch Gomamon before he crashes. Garudamon tried another Wing Blade attack on Machinedramon while WarGreymon was busy evading all of Machinedramons attack on him.  
  
Finally, one of Machinedramon's Giga Cannons hit WarGreymon, and he came crashing down into some rubbles. Machinedramon switched to Garudamon. He swiped Garudamon with his hands, knocking her to the ground with a loud crash. Sora quickly ran to where Garudamon crashed, only to find an injured Piyomon at the site.  
  
"Piyomon! Are you alright?" said Sora, trying to get near to Piyomon.  
  
"Sora! Don't come near!" Piyomon tried to warn her but it was too late. With another swipe from Machinedramon, Sora flew backwards and hit the walls of the building behind her. Sora could hear people screaming her name. She groaned in pain as she slowly slid down onto the floor, her hands hugging her upper waist. Bloodstains slowly became visible, dripping from her hands and her clothes. "No!!! Sora!!!"  
  
"Sora!!!" Tai screamed frantically as he ran up next to Sora, who was now lying down, still holding on her upper waist. Her clothes were covered with bloodstains. Tai's face was very pale. Joe carried Gomamon and ran up after Tai. Piyomon, too, slowly walked over beside Sora.  
  
"Joe, do something!" Tai shouted, his hands trembling.  
  
"Leave it to me. I'll do what I can," said Joe while he searched his bag.  
  
Tai turned to see Machinedramon. He clenched his teeth and his fists. Anger was taking over him. He wanted too much to make Machinedramon pay for what he did to Sora. Tai looked for WarGreymon. WarGreymon slowly came out of the rubble from which he crashed. WarGreymon saw what happened and nodded to Tai, saying that he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Machinedramon!" WarGreymon shouted, attracting Machinedramon's attention.  
  
"WarGreymon! Finish him now!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Mega Claw!"  
  
WarGreymon focused all of his energy into one attack, just as he did before during their last confrontation three years back. He concentrated his attack and sliced through Machinedramon and de-digivolved back into Agumon and collapsed.  
  
"Yes! Good work!" cheered Tai.  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet!"  
  
Everyone froze. Machinedramon slowly moved around. WarGreymon attack had failed.  
  
"No..." Tai mumbled.  
  
Agumon used what was left of his energy and ran up in front of Tai.  
  
"Don't worry, Tai. I'll protect you," said Agumon.  
  
Machinedramon slowly moved towards them.  
  
"This is the end. All of your digimons have failed," mocked Machinedramon.  
  
Sora groaned louder. She couldn't stand the pain she felt. Machinedramon cut through her upper waist. She could hear people calling her name, but she couldn't recognize them through her pain. Her mind was filled with thoughts. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't fight the pain enough to say it out. She gathers up her courage and tried to move her lips, trying to say out the words in her mind.  
  
"T-Tai... help me..." Sora managed to say out weakly.  
  
Even though it was very soft, Tai heard Sora called out his name and he quickly went beside her. He held Sora's hand and whispered;  
  
"I'm here, Sora. Just hang in there a little longer, okay?"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
Agumon tried his best to stop Machinedramon, but to no avail. Machinedramon was now right in front of them.  
  
"P-Piyo.. Piyomon... help..." Sora said again.  
  
"Now, you die!" Machinedramon said as he slowly aimed both of his cannons at them. He was about to fire...  
  
"No!!!!" Piyomon cried loudly, her injured body began to glow brightly.  
  
"Piyomon... digivolves... Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon... digivolves... Garudamon!"  
  
"Huh!? What!? I thought you were already injured badly!" Machinedramon was shocked to see Garudamon.  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked.  
  
"It would seem that Piyomon digivolved because she wanted to protect Sora, even though her energy was already depleted before!" said Joe.  
  
Tai stared blankly into Joe.  
  
"What!?" Joe asked.  
  
"That sounded like something Izzy would have said," Tai said, smiling. Joe just shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll defeat Machinedramon once and for all," Garudamon said.  
  
"We'll just see who will defeat who," Machinedramon said calmly. "Giga Cannon!"  
  
Garudamon flew upwards quickly, avoiding the blast from Machinedramon, before turning around and started to charge towards him.  
  
"I'll concentrate all my energy. Even though it's not as powerful as WarGreymons attack, but it should do the trick since he has already taken a lot of damage from WarGreymon," Garudamon thought.  
  
"WING BLADE!!!"  
  
There was a flash of light when Garudamon's attack hit Machinedramon. Garudamon de-digivolved back into Piyomon who was caught by Tai when she fell down.  
  
Tai, Joe, Agumon, Gomamon and Piyomon stared at Machinedramon, who was standing still. Suddenly, Machinedramon fell into a building beside him, turning it into rubbles. Bit by bit, Machinedramon was disappearing. He was turning back into data. He was defeated.  
  
"Alright!" Everyone -except Sora- cheered.  
  
"Did you see that, Sora? Did you? Machinedramon has been defeated! By Garudamon!" Tai said to Sora.  
  
Sora was still groaning, lying on the floor. More blood was coming out of her wound. She was getting paler.  
  
"Oh no! We must stop the blood from the wound, she's lost too much blood already!" Joe said, examining Sora.  
  
"What!? Do something to stop it then, Joe!" Tai said in a horrified voice, shaking Joe's shoulders. "Come on!"  
  
"I can't. We need to get her to the nearest hospital. Remember the hospital you went before, when you and Izzy were looking for some medicine for Kari's fever?" Joe asked. Tai nodded. "We need to get her there as soon as possible. There, I will be able to find what I need to treat Sora's wound."  
  
"Ok, then. Come on, let's go now!" said Tai. "Agumon, could you try and digivolve into Greymon? That way, you can carry all of us to the hospital sooner."  
  
"I'll try," Agumon replied. He gathered his energy and he was able to digivolve into Greymon. He gently took up Sora and the others and began walking in the direction of the hospital.  
  
"Well... That should take care of it!" Joe said finally.  
  
"She's still unconscious!" Tai argued.  
  
"Don't worry. She needs some rest before she'll come around," Joe said reassuringly. "Why so scared? You're acting very strangely ever since Sora was injured," he said with a sly grin on his face. "If I didn't know better, I would have to think that you like her a lot."  
  
Tai's blushed a little, but his expressions quickly changed.  
  
"What are you talking about!!! I'm just worried about her, okay!?! I'm the leader, so it's natural for me to worry about these things! I'm supposed to keep everyone safe, you know!" he shouted angrily at Joe.  
  
"Okay, okay! Take it easy!" Joe said, laughing. The digimons too, started to laugh, causing Tai to blush again.  
  
Tai calmed down a bit and sat on a chair. He started to worry about the others... Kari, Matt, T.K., Izzy and Mimi... Where are they? Are they facing the other Dark Masters? He was especially worried for his sister, Kari.  
  
"I hope they're okay…" Tai whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7… done… finally… thought I would never be able to finish this one…  
  
I hate moving to a new house… I'm almost done moving, anyway. ^_^  
  
Too tired to think of anything else to say for now… so… I guess that's it then!  
  
Please keep on R+R! If you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve myself! Thanks again, for reading my fic. 


	8. Light of Hope

I'm done moving! Finally, I have the time to start on my Chapter 8. Thanks for pointing out about the 's' for more than one digimon.  
  
  
  
Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
Chapter 8 : Light of Hope  
  
Izzy and Mimi rode on MegaKabuterimon's back as they tried to run away from MetalSeadramon. Lillymon was right behind them, trying her best to slow MetalSeadramon down.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" she used her attack several times on MetalSeadramon.  
  
"Hang on tight, guys. I'll try to lose him in that forest," said MegaKabuterimon, heading towards a forest in front of them. Lillymon was right behind them.  
  
They flew into the forest, staying close to the trees so that it would be harder for MetalSeadramon to spot them. Their plan didn't exactly work, because MetalSeadramon was blasting the forest apart with his devastating laser-like attack, 'River of Power'. It did, however, managed to slow him down while the digidestined and their digimon made their getaway.  
  
"Lillymon! Are you alright back there?" shouted Mimi.  
  
"Don't worry!" Lillymon replied.  
  
"Izzy! What are you doing, playing with your laptop at a time like this!?" Mimi scolded Izzy when she saw him taking out his Pineapple laptop and started typing away.  
  
"I'm not playing! I'm trying to figure out an escape route," Izzy replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," Mimi apologized. "So, have you found any?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. There's a city not far from this forest. We can try and hide there," replied Izzy.  
  
Izzy gave MegaKabuterimon the direction of the city and they started moving towards it. MetalSeadramon was still on their tail. None of them had any idea that the city they were heading to was where Tai, Sora, Joe, Agumon, Piyomon and Gomamon are right now.  
  
  
  
At the hospital...  
  
  
  
"Sora, how are you feeling right now?" asked Tai, concerned.  
  
"I'm feeling much better now. Thanks for rescuing me, guys," Sora said weakly, trying to sit up in her bed.  
  
"You want to know something, Sora?" asked Joe, grinning. Sora stared blankly at Joe. "Tai was very worried about you back there, especially when you called his name for help." Joe and the other digimon almost fell down laughing when they saw that both Tai's and Sora's faces blushed a little.  
  
"I've told you before! I was worried because I was-"  
  
"Because you like her!" Joe managed to cut in Tai's sentence, which made Tai's face went completely red.  
  
Just when you thought that Tai's face couldn't get any redder than it is, it did, when Sora reached out and held Tai's hand in hers.  
  
"Thanks, Tai..." she whispered softly, before turning to Piyomon. "Thank you, too, Piyomon. And to everyone else."  
  
The whole room was quiet for a few moment, until they heard a loud explosion sound coming from the outside. It sounded like buildings being blown up by something... or, someone.  
  
"What was that!?" Gomamon suddenly asked.  
  
"It sounded like... an explosion!" said Agumon.  
  
"It can't be... Machinedramon... can it?" Joe said nervously.  
  
"Can't be..." Tai said worriedly. " I'll go check it out. You guys stay here with Sora," Tai said and he ran off.  
  
"I'm coming with you, Tai!" Agumon shouted as he went after Tai.  
  
Tai and Agumon ran out of the hospital to see what made the explosion. They were surprised when they saw MegaKabuterimon flying towards them. They saw Izzy and Mimi waving at them, with Lillymon flying not far behind.  
  
"Tai!!! Agumon!!!!" Izzy and Mimi shouted as they jumped down from MegaKabuterimon.  
  
"Izzy! Mimi! What's going on?!" Tai asked.  
  
Another explosion was heard, and from the distance they could see MetalSeadramon's figure coming up to them.  
  
"That is what's going on," Izzy answered, pointing at MetalSeadramon.  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway? Where are the others?" Mimi asked.  
  
"We were transported here, and we fought with Machinedramon," Agumon started.  
  
"Joe, Sora, Gomamon and Piyomon are in the hospital. Sora was injured by Machinedramon," Tai said. "But we managed to beat him off," he added triumphantly.  
  
"Oh no! How is Sora?! Is she okay?" Mimi gasped when she heard about Sora.  
  
"Not to worry, she's fine. Joe is looking after her," Tai said.  
  
"Err.. guys?" Izzy interrupted. "We can chat later, but right now, we have some very serious problem here," said Izzy. "MetalSeadramon is getting very near."  
  
MetalSeadramon was indeed getting nearer to them. He stopped attacking the buildings and was looking towards the digidestined. He was just about a hundred feet away from them.  
  
"In that case, Agumon, have you had enough rest already?" Tai asked. Agumon nodded. "Digivolve into WarGreymon and defeat MetalSeadramon, now!"  
  
"Agumon... warp digivolve... WarGreymon!"  
  
"We'll help, too!" MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon flew side-by-side, over next to WarGreymon.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
"What's taking them so long?" T.K. wondered.  
  
"They should be back soon," said Matt.  
  
Both of them were still trapped in the hole, which they fell in earlier. They had no idea how long their digimon have been away, but they knew it had been very long. Maybe, too long. They started to get worried about their digimon. Could Puppetmon have trapped them, too? However, a few minutes later, they could hear the voices of their digimon calling their names.  
  
"T.K.! Matt!"  
  
"We're down here! In a hole!" Matt shouted out.  
  
"What are you doing down there!?" Gatomon asked when she found both of them in the hole.  
  
"It's not like we wanted to be here," said T.K., a bit annoyed.  
  
"Hold on, we'll get you out of there," said Patamon and he flew off, returning a few minutes later with a long vine. T.K. and Matt managed to get out of the hole a few minutes later.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Matt asked as he brushed off some dirt from his shirt and pants.  
  
"Well... we have some good news!" Gatomon said with a grin.  
  
"What is it?" asked T.K.  
  
"We've found Puppetmon's mansion," Patamon replied.  
  
"You have?! Great! Where is it?" T.K. asked eagerly. "We must go and save Kari now!" he added and he started to pace around, trying to see if he can get a view of Puppetmon's mansion.  
  
"Hold it, T.K.," said Matt, pulling T.K. back by the back of his collar. "We'll need a plan first."  
  
"Plan? I have a plan. We barge in and rescue Kari and make Puppetmon pay for what he did!" T.K. said, half shouting while he tried to get loose from his brother's grip. Matt let out a long sigh and let go of T.K.'s collar.  
  
"I don't think that is going to work," said Matt.  
  
"Well, do you a better plan?" asked T.K., straightening his collar.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do!" said Matt. "Come in closer guys, here's the plan..."  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, behind a bush in front of Puppetmon's mansion...  
  
  
  
"Do you think this would actually work?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Yeah... I mean, T.K.'s plan sounded better to me," said Patamon.  
  
"Trust me..." Matt said confidently.  
  
"Your plan better work, bro," said T.K., peeping at Puppetmon's mansion.  
  
"It will," Matt reassured the others. "Get going, Patamon."  
  
"Alright, alright..." Patamon replied sulkily ass he slowly flew to the front door of the mansion. He knocked hard on the door.  
  
"Get ready, Gabumon. You're up next," Matt whispered to Gabumon. "T.K., Gatomon, while Puppetmon is being distracted, dash into the mansion and find Kari quick. After that, get out of there, fast!"  
  
"Yes, yes... We know what to do," said T.K.  
  
The mansion door slowly opened and Puppetmon came out of it. He looked up and saw Patamon hovering above him.  
  
"Nyah nyah! You can't catch me!" Patamon teased Puppetmon while making faces at him and then he quickly flew off into the bushes. Puppetmon's childish behavior made him turned very angry at Patamon, clenching his fist tightly, smoke was practically coming out of his ears!  
  
"Why you little idiot! I'll catch you!" he shouted angrily as he ran after Patamon, holding out his hammer-like weapon above him, ready to smash Patamon.  
  
"Gabumon, now!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Gabumon... warp digivolves... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
MetalGarurumon leapt out of the bushes after Patamon had flew back in. Puppetmon was stunned for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. MetalGarurumon took this opportunity and had first strike on Puppetmon.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"A direct hit! Good job, MetalGarurumon!" praised Matt and he turned to face T.K., Patamon and Gatomon. "Now! Go! We'll take care of Puppetmon."  
  
T.K., Patamon and Gatomon nodded and they ran towards the door and into the mansion, without Puppetmon realizing. They split up to search for Kari. Gatomon searched the first floor while T.K. and Patamon searched the second floor. They searched every room, calling Kari's name.  
  
Kari was still crying in the dark room. For a moment, she thought she heard T.K.'s voice calling her name. She looked up and stared at the door, hoping to see T.K. burst through it, but it didn't.  
  
"I must be imagining it..." she told herself and dropped her head onto her hands and closed her eyes as a few more drop of tears dripped out from her eyes.  
  
A moment later, Kari heard the door banged opened. She can hear someone breathing heavily. She didn't bother to look.  
  
"It's probably just my imagination playing tricks on me again..." she thought. "It sounded so real, though..."  
  
"Kari!" she heard a very familiar voice. It was T.K.'s. She looked up as if by instinct when she heard the voice calling her name. There he was, at the door, panting.  
  
"T...K...?" Kari said slowly, trying to make sure that it wasn't just her imagination.  
  
T.K. smiled and nodded. Kari felt her heart leapt with joy.  
  
"It really is him!" she thought and she smiled happily back at T.K.  
  
Kari slowly got up and T.K. ran next to her to help her up. They stared into each other's eyes as Kari slowly stood up. T.K. carefully raised her up close to him. Kari closed her eyes and tilted her head back. T.K.'s hand wrapped around her waist and behind her head, while Kari hung hers around T.K.'s neck. They pulled each other closer... and closer... their lips almost touching...  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
T.K. and Kari stopped and turned around. At the door, where T.K. was when he first appeared, stood Puppetmon. He seemed very unhappy. A thought strikes T.K. and he let go of Kari.  
  
"What happened to Matt and MetalGarurumon?" T.K. said calmly.  
  
"They're playing with some of my other friends... you... you and your friends. How dare you trick me like that?!" Puppetmon said, holding up his weapon, getting ready to strike.  
  
T.K. stood in front of Kari. Puppetmon was about to attack when he heard someone coming up from behind him.  
  
"Patamon... digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Hand of Fa-"  
  
"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon had attacked Angemon first. Angemon flew backwards, slamming into the wall.  
  
"Angemon!" T.K. shouted. Angemon slowly go back up on his feet. "Angemon! Digivolve to Seraphimon, now!"  
  
"Angemon... warp digivolve to..."  
  
"I won't let you! Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon shouted.  
  
Angemon de-digivolved back into Patamon and collapsed on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Patamon!" T.K. called out. He wanted to go and help Patamon, but he couldn't leave Kari alone.  
  
"Oh, Patamon!" echoed Kari.  
  
Puppetmon moved closer to Patamon and was ready to finish off Patamon.  
  
"I wish Gatomon was here, too..." Kari whispered to herself. As if Gatomon had heard Kari, she suddenly appeared.  
  
"Lighting Claw!" Gatomon had attacked Puppetmon with her super fast attack, causing him to back away. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, keeping both her eyes on Puppetmon, who was frowning.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari called happily. "I'm so glad that you're here!"  
  
"It's you again..." Puppetmon said to Gatomon.  
  
"Yes, it's me again. This time, I will defeat you, Puppetmon!" Gatomon declared.  
  
Tension filled the place. No one moved or said a thing. Gatomon and Puppetmon stared at each other, noting every single movement each one made. They circled the room while T.K. and Kari slowly made their way to the door and to Patamon. T.K. carried Patamon in his arms. Kari was still behind T.K., holding his shoulders tightly.  
  
"Kari," T.K. whispered. "I think you should get Gatomon to digivolve to Angewomon, if not, it would be difficult for her to defeat Puppetmon."  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Gatomon! Let's digivolve!" Kari shouted.  
  
Puppetmon suddenly turned around and charged towards T.K., Kari and Patamon. Gatomon's face turned pale. T.K. turned around, his back facing the incoming Puppetmon, attempting to protect Kari and Patamon from Puppetmon's attack. Puppetmon held his weapon up. Gatomon quickly dashed after him.  
  
"I must protect Kari. I must not fail her again!" Gatomon gathered all of her strength. She would not let herself fail in protecting  
  
Kari again. "Puppetmon! I'm coming for you!" she shouted fiercely. "Lighting Claw!"  
  
Kari saw Puppetmon coming towards them, and was aiming at T.K. She saw T.K.'s eyes were shut. He was trying to block Kari from Puppetmon while he was hugging Patamon tightly close to his chest. Kari knew what he intended to do. He was intending to be a human shield for Patamon and her. He was about to sacrifice himself.  
  
"No. I can't let T.K. do this. He's going to get himself killed!" Kari thought to herself. She made a decision. When Puppetmon was about to attack, Kari pushed T.K. to the side with all of her might. T.K. opened his eyes as he fell sideways. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly... He saw Kari pushed him aside. T.K. reached out one of his hand to grab Kari's, but Kari refused it, shaking her head. T.K. cried her name as he fell on the floor, still holding tightly onto Patamon. Kari looked up at Puppetmon. He swing his weapon at Kari. She was ready to receive the blow from Puppetmon.  
  
Gatomon hopped onto Puppetmon's back and started scratching him frantically. Puppetmon screamed with pain and lost concentration on his attack. He let go of his hammer-like weapon and tried to shake Gatomon off. The giant hammer flew and knocked Kari to the floor.  
  
"Kari! No!" T.K. cried out loud as he scrambled to get up and over to Kari.  
  
Gatomon saw Kari fell unconscious on the floor and she quickly jumped of Puppetmon and ran to Kari's side.  
  
"Kari! Kari! Wake up!" T.K. and Gatomon said as T.K. shook both Kari's shoulders. T.K. eyes were filled with horror. Tears came out of his eyes. "Kari... please... wake up..."  
  
"Kari... I... I'm sorry... I failed again..." Gatomon cried. Tears flowed down her face. Gatomon's body began to glow. Softly at first, but it slowly became brighter and brighter. She was engulfed in a very bright light...  
  
  
  
Yes! Chapter 8 is done! Took me almost a week to finish this one, because I was busy moving stuffs from my old house to my new house. Whew! It was hard work!  
  
Anyway, a friend of mine had helped me with the ending for this chapter, and he demanded that I give him some credit for it. ^_^  
  
Please keep on R+R! If you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve myself! Thanks again, for reading my fic. 


	9. Dark Masters of the Forest and Ocean

I agree that Devimon is more of a planner, and he is. Just wait and see what happens. ^_^  
  
TK's Angel, thanks for all of your kind words. I couldn't have gone this far without all of you guys, especially those who had helped me, giving me advice and pointing out my mistakes. I hope that all of you guys will continue to give me advice, help and support.  
  
  
  
  
  
Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
Chapter 9 : Dark Masters of the Forest and Ocean  
  
T.K. noticed something. Gatomon was standing next to him, her fist clenched tightly to her side, tears flowed down from her eyes. Gatomon's tears shone brightly as they broke into many tiny droplets when they hit the ground. It was like crystals breaking into many tiny sparkling pieces... T.K. could have sworn that he saw the shape of the Crest of Light formed every time her teardrops sparkled... Soon, Gatomon's entire body started to glow brightly.  
  
"Gatomon... warp digivolves... Magnadramon!"  
  
T.K. was shocked when he looked at Magnadramon, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Gatomon's will to protect Kari was so strong that it had helped her to digivolve into her Mega form, Magnadramon, the Holy Dragon.  
  
Puppetmon quickly rushed to pick up his weapon before facing Magnadramon. He felt fear forming in his heart, though he didn't show it openly. The Holy Dragon circled him slowly.  
  
T.K. had reverted his attention back to Kari. He laid Kari's head onto his lap, gently slapping her face to wake her up. "Kari... Kari... Wake up. Look! Gatomon had digivolved! We're going to be alright... You'll be alright... just... just please, wake up, Kari..."  
  
But Kari didn't wake...  
  
Magnadramon continued to circle Puppetmon. Puppetmon held onto his weapon tightly, ready to strike at Magnadramon if she attacked. The attack came. Magnadramon had made the first move.  
  
"Dragon Fire!"  
  
Puppetmon jumped up high, avoiding Magnadramon's attack. He came flying down in the direction of Magnadramon, his hammer over his head. He was fast, but Magnadramon was faster. His hammer hit the floor, parts of the hammer buried into the ground. Magnadramon had eluded his attack, and was now behind him.  
  
Puppetmon knew that he had to come out with a plan, or else he will be defeated. He caught sight of T.K. and Kari in front of him. With one strong tug, he pulled out his weapon and charged up next to T.K. and Kari.  
  
"Stay where you are, if you don't want your friends to die," Puppetmon grinned widely at Magnadramon.  
  
T.K. clenched his teeth's. He hugged Kari in his chest, desperately trying to protect her, even though he knew he wasn't a match for Puppetmon. One blow from Puppetmon would finish him and Kari off at once, but he's got to try to protect her till the end. Magnadramon stayed where she was. Her sharp eyes monitoring Puppetmon.  
  
Patamon, who was lying unconscious on the floor, several feet behind Puppetmon and T.K., slowly fluttered his eyes open. He quietly takes a look and was amazed when he saw Magnadramon. He figured that that had to be Gatomon, since he couldn't see her anywhere else. He also saw Puppetmon, who looked like he was ready to attack T.K. and Kari.  
  
"Oh no... I've got to help T.K. and Kari," Patamon thought. He gathered his strength and began to glow brightly.  
  
"Patamon... warp digivolves..."  
  
T.K., Puppetmon and Magnadramon quickly turned their heads around. A sense of relief came over T.K. as his face lightens up a bit while Puppetmon, eyes opened wide with his mouth hung open, felt his heart sank.  
  
"Seraphimon!"  
  
Seraphimon punched Puppetmon's face. Puppetmon flew backwards and was knocked to the ground by Magnadramon. He slowly sat up, rubbing his face and his side.  
  
"Argh... This can't get any worst..." he thought.  
  
But it did get worst. Moments later, the walls of the dark room was blown inwards, as MetalGarurumon, with Matt riding on its back, flew into the room.  
  
Puppetmon scrambled to get up. He was cornered by the three Mega's; Seraphimon, Magnadramon and MetalGarurumon. Matt jumped off MetalGarurumon's back and ran across the room to T.K.  
  
"What happened?" Matt asked when he saw Kari unconscious on T.K.'s lap.  
  
"Kari... she was attacked by Puppetmon. I tried to protect her, but she pushed me away... now she's unconscious and she won't wake up!" T.K. explained as he cried some more.  
  
"Don't worry, T.K.," Matt patted his brother on the back to comfort him. "I'm sorry that we got here late, but Puppetmon had ordered an army of Garbagemon to attack us. Luckily they were no match for MetalGarurumon, but because they came in such large numbers it took us a while..." . Matt didn't exactly understand what has happened, even with T.K.'s explanation. He felt awful for not being by his brother's side to help him when he needed it.  
  
"I'll get rid of Puppetmon for you. Just take care of Kari and leave the rest to me," said Matt confidently. He then stood up and faced the trapped Puppetmon. A feeling of anger and rage filled his entire body.  
  
"Puppetmon, prepare to be defeated once more!" he shouted at Puppetmon.  
  
A smile spread across Puppetmon's face. "You? Defeat me? A Dark Master?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before Puppetmon's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Never..." he said.  
  
"Is that so?" Matt asked coolly. "Guys, let's prove that Puppetmon is wrong about what he said."  
  
All the three Mega got closer to Puppetmon, their vision locked on him. Puppetmon cringed a little. He nervously looked over at Matt. Matt slid both his hands in his side pocket, grinning wickedly at Puppetmon.  
  
"Attack..." he slowly said, in a clear voice that everyone can hear him.  
  
"Seven Heavens!"  
  
"Dragon Fire!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
Seraphimon, Magnadramon and MetalGarurumon attacked Puppetmon simultaneously. Puppetmon screamed with pain as the three attacks impact at once. He collapsed on the floor, slowly turning back into data, which flew out of the large hole in the wall. Seraphimon and MetalGarurumon de- digivolved back into their Rookie form while Magnadramon de-digivolved into her Champion form, Gatomon.  
  
Kari was still unconscious, no matter what T.K. did to try and wake her up.  
  
"She'll be fine. I'm sure of it," said Matt.  
  
"Yes, T.K. I'm sure Kari will be alright," said Gabumon.  
  
Gatomon stood beside Kari. "Kari, please be alright..."  
  
"T.K., please don't be so sad," Patamon said when he saw T.K.'s red eyes.  
  
T.K. wiped his eyes with his sleeve and forced a weak smile. He slowly lowered his head and kissed Kari's forehead lightly. He could smell the sweet faint fragrance from Kari's soft, brown hair. T.K. suddenly felt Kari's body wiggled a bit.  
  
"Kari... Kari...!" he called out her name softly. "Can you hear me? Kari? Wake up!"  
  
T.K.'s face started to brighten up as Kari slowly opened up her eyes.  
  
"Kari! You're awake!" everyone cheered.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Oww..." she groaned. She started to rub her forehead with her hand. "What happened?" she asked weakly. "The last thing I remember was Puppetmon heading towards me and T.K..."  
  
Kari stopped her sentence after she mentioned T.K.'s name. "T.K.!" she thought. There was an urge in her to know what had happened to T.K. after she was knocked out by Puppetmon. She quickly opened her eyes, just to see T.K.'s face smiling down at her.  
  
Kari realized that she was on T.K.'s lap and quickly sat up by herself, blushing. "Err.. erm..."  
  
"Kari..." T.K. started to say in a serious manner. "What in the world were you thinking back then!? You could have gotten yourself killed!" he said, half-shouting.  
  
Kari's heart began to race. She didn't know how to reply T.K. She was about to open her mouth to say something when T.K. grab her by the shoulders and hugged her. Kari was shocked by his move.  
  
"Kari, promise me you won't do anything that stupid again, okay?" T.K. said softly. "I don't want you to get hurt ever again... I care too much about you to see you get hurt like that... I... I... I love you, Kari..." he whispered into Kari's ear. It took a while before Kari took in those words. She smiled as she rested her chin on T.K.'s shoulder and whispered back.  
  
"I love you too, T.K..."  
  
T.K. pushed Kari's shoulders back, staring into her eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did he hear it right? Did Kari just told him that she felt the same way about him, too? He gulped. "Really?" Kari nodded, smiling. T.K. had never felt happier in his entire life. His can feel his heart leaping for joy. Both T.K. and Kari had forgotten about the others who were there, until they heard a coughing sound from Matt.  
  
"Excuuuuse me. Hate to interrupt, but can you guys continue this later? We still have to find the others, remember? You know, Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Agumon, Piyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon and Palmon?" said Matt mischievously while counting with his finger to make sure that he didn't miss out anyone.  
  
T.K. and Kari looked at each other, then at Matt, and back at each other again. They quickly get on to their feet, blushing. Matt grinned at their behavior. The digimon chuckled among themselves.  
  
"Well.. err... Like Matt said, we better get going. We need to find the rest as soon as possible," said T.K., trying to take the other's attention off from him and Kari.  
  
They walked out of the mansion. Kari carefully slipped her hand into T.K.'s and leaned on his shoulders as they walked. T.K. held on to her hand tightly.  
  
Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon when they were already outside. Everyone rode on Garurumon. Matt in front, T.K. and Patamon in the middle and Kari and Gatomon the last. They hung on to each other tightly as Garurumon took off in search for the other digidestined.  
  
Back at the city of Machinedramon, the battle against MetalSeadramon continued. WarGreymon was evading more attacks from MetalSeadramon. WarGreymon leapt from the roof of one building to another, non-stop, patiently waiting for the right moment to attack.  
  
"I've got to finish this fast... I'm still not fully recovered from the battle against Machinedramon..." he thought.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" MegaKabuterimon yelled, attacking MetalSeadramon. He was aided by Lillymon who continuously uses her Flower Cannon attack.  
  
MetalSeadramon tried his best to ignore MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon. His main target was WarGreymon. "After WarGreymon has been defeated, the others would be much more easier to take care of," he told himself. He received several more attacks from MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon, but he kept focusing his attacks on WarGreymon.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
WarGreymon shot an energy ball attack towards MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon had barely managed to avoid it. WarGreymon flew up higher so that he was directly under the sun. MetalSeadramon tried to search for WarGreymon but he was blinded by the sun. When he finally caught sight of WarGreymon, it was already too late. There was no way he could avoid the attack now...  
  
WarGreymon shot down from the sky at an incredible speed, spinning as he came down. His sharp claws pointing towards MetalSeadramon. "Mega Claw!" The attack that could shred through MetalSeadramon with ease.  
  
MetalSeadramon remembered it perfectly. It was what caused his defeat to WarGreymon before. He wasn't going to let it defeat him again, not this time...  
  
"Giga Ice Blaster!" MetalSeadramon countered.  
  
WarGreymon hadn't expected this. MetalSeadramon's attack blasted WarGreymon away before he had managed to use his Mega Claw on him causing WarGreymon to crash into a building.  
  
Joe, Sora, Gomamon and Piyomon watched the battle take place from the window. They all saw WarGreymon crashed into a nearby building. WarGreymon got up and continued to evade MetalSeadramon as best as he could.  
  
Sora tried to get out of her bed, but Joe stopped her.  
  
"I've got to go and help them!" said Sora.  
  
Joe shook his head. "You're not well enough to go. You'll just distract them," Joe tried to reason with Sora. Sora thought about it for a moment and finally decided that Joe was probably right.  
  
"I'll go and help them," said Piyomon.  
  
"No," Joe said again. "Piyomon, you should stay here and take care of Sora. I'll go with Gomamon. Alright, Gomamon?"  
  
"You bet!" Gomamon replied.  
  
Both Joe and Gomamon run as fast as they could out of the hospital.  
  
"Hi there guys! We're here to help!" shouted Joe when he saw Tai, Izzy and Mimi. "Gomamon, it's time to digivolve!"  
  
"Gomamon... digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon... digivolve to... Zudomon!"  
  
Zudomon landed right behind MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon was too busy with WarGreymon to notice a new digimon had came into the battlefield. Zudomon took this opportunity to attack him with his Vulcan's Hammer. Zudomon attacked MetalSeadramon, who was taken by surprise, with all his might.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
MetalSeadramon roared with pain, his shiny metallic body began to crack. He whirled around and came face to face with Zudomon.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Not likely," Zudomon replied.  
  
MetalSeadramon was about to attack Zudomon, but before he could make a move, MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon had started to attack his wounds with Electro Shocker and Flower Cannon.  
  
"No! I forgot about those two!" MetalSeadramon cried out loud.  
  
WarGreymon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Zudomon kept on fighting MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon slowly got weaker and weaker.  
  
"Giga Ice Blaster!" MetalSeadramon fought on. The three Ultimate kept him busy while WarGreymon gets ready to deal the final blow to MetalSeadramon, who was too distracted to notice WarGreymon coming towards him.  
  
WarGreymon was just a few feet away when MetalSeadramon saw him. In a final attempt to get rid of WarGreymon as well as saving himself, MetalSeadramon used his River of Power attack.  
  
"Mega Claw!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
All the digimon attacked at MetalSeadramon at once, dealing maximum damage to him. He had missed WarGreymon... He had lost, again... He felt his whole body torn apart as he crashed onto the streets, knocking over telephone booths, street lights, vending machines and traffic lights. The streets cracked open. The digimon de-digivolved back into their rookie form and watched the body of MetalSeadramon slowly turning back into data once more.  
  
"Yes! We did it!!!" Tai yelled out happily.  
  
Everyone there was cheering at their victory. They then walked into the hospital to get back to Sora.  
  
"Sora! Are you alright?!" Mimi asked worriedly when she saw Sora.  
  
"I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me!" Sora said with a smile. Sora saw Tai's worried face. "What's wrong, Tai? I told you. I'm fine. You don't have to worry!"  
  
"No, it's not that..." Tai replied. "It's just... I'm worried about Kari, Matt and T.K. I mean, if Machinedramon came after us and MetalSeadramon came after Izzy and Mimi... I'm just afraid that they might be attacked by a Dark Master, too."  
  
"You worry too much, Tai! You should know that MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon is more of a match for Puppetmon!" Mimi said, trying to cheer Tai up, but it didn't work.  
  
"I know that," Tai said. "But still... I'm scared that Kari might not be with either Matt or T.K... and that Piedmon is the one after her..."  
  
"If you're so scared, why don't we go and look for them now?" Sora suggested.  
  
"But what about your injuries?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We can't stay here too long, anyway. We'll need to get out of this city quick, before anyone else comes and attack us," explained Sora.  
  
They others agreed. Tai and Piyomon helped Sora to walk slowly as they left the city in search of Kari, Matt and T.K.  
  
  
  
Yippee! Another chapter finished! Hope you like this chapter. A friend of mine said he was confused at some point of this chapter, so I'm sorry if there's any part of this chapter that can be a little confusing. ^_^  
  
Anyhow, please keep on R+R! If you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve myself! Thanks again, for reading my fic. 


	10. The final Dark Master

Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
Chapter 10 : The final Dark Master  
  
  
  
"This doesn't look right..." T.K. said with a worried look.  
  
"Where are we?" Kari asked as she looked around. "This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"We're certainly not in the forest anymore," said Gatomon.  
  
"Everything here feels so... dark..." said Matt, also looking at their surroundings.  
  
Matt, T.K., Kari had traveled on Garurumon, together with Patamon and Gatomon, out of the forest in search of their friends. They were now out of the forest but they had no idea of where they currently are. The place looked like a desert. There were no plants and no signs of life. The ground was solid hard with rocks all over. A dark aura filled the place.  
  
"Something is definitely wrong here. I wonder if this is another trap set out by the Dark Masters?" Gatomon wondered.  
  
A sudden chill filled the air. They could feel that something bad was about to happen. From the distance, they can see a small shape moving closer.  
  
"I don't think I like this..." said Matt as the shape got closer, close enough for them to see what or who it is.  
  
"It's Piedmon..." Gatomon said calmly. The others turned to her with looks of horror on their faces. The leader of the Dark Masters, Piedmon, has come to greet them personally.  
  
"If he's here, that must mean the other Dark Masters have been defeated, too," said Matt with a grin after a while. "The others must have defeated Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon."  
  
"It means that the rest of the guys are alright!" Kari said in delight.  
  
"If that's the case, they must be on their way here now!" said T.K. Fresh hope arisen in their hearts, knowing that their comrades are most probably safe and are on their way to meet them.  
  
Piedmon stopped about 200 hundred feet away from them. Everyone can see him clearly now. The clown-like digimon pointed at them with his finger and slowly motion it inwards towards him, taunting them to come closer.  
  
"Humph! Prepare to meet your doom once more, Piedmon!" Matt shouted angrily at him.  
  
"That's right! You are no match for our digimon!" T.K. followed.  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" Piedmon said mockingly. "Oh, look at me, I'm trembling in fear!" he continued, pretending to shake his body all over.  
  
Matt grabbed his fist tightly. He felt like taking on Piedmon by himself. He couldn't stand the insult from Piedmon any longer. "It's time to digivolve!"  
  
"Gabumon... warp digivolves... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Patamon... warp digivolves... Seraphimon!"  
  
"Gatomon... warp digivolves... Magnadramon!"  
  
"Piedmon, I've defeated you when I was MagnaAngemon once. Now I'm at the Mega level, I will surely defeat you again!" Seraphimon called out.  
  
"And you have to face me as well!" MetalGarurumon howled.  
  
"You will share the same fate as Puppetmon!" Magnadramon roared.  
  
Piedmon's lips curved into a smile. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Tsk.. tsk.." He opened his eyes again and stared at the digidestined and the three Mega. "Don't you dare to underestimate me, or you will be the ones suffering the consequences," he added in a serious and angry tone. "Come now! Let's start the fight!"  
  
"Be careful, guys!" warned Kari. "Piedmon is very tricky. You'll never know what's up his sleeve!"  
  
The three digimon charged at Piedmon, MetalGarurumon was the first to attack with his 'Metal Wolf Claw'. Piedmon easily avoided it by jumping high up into the sky and used his 'Trump Sword' move to attack them. Seraphimon and Magnadramon managed to counter it with their attacks but MetalGarurumon wasn't fast enough to do the same. MetalGarurumon fell to the ground.  
  
"MetalGarurumon!" Matt shouted as he ran to MetalGarurumon's side.  
  
"I can still fight," MetalGarurumon said. Matt nodded and backed away, giving room to MetalGarurumon.  
  
Seraphimon and Magnadramon was still battling Piedmon from the air. Whatever they threw at Piedmon, he managed to counter it, and vice-versa.  
  
"Piedmon has really gotten a lot stronger. He is difficult to defeat even in our Mega form," Seraphimon said to Magnadramon.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that he can beat us, either!" she replied.  
  
"Yes, that is right," said MetalGarurumon, who was now flying by their side. "We will win this battle!"  
  
Seraphimon flew up high into the sky, Magnadramon to Piedmon's right and MetalGarurumon to his left. They had surrounded Piedmon the same way that they had done with Puppetmon.  
  
"Seven Heavens!"  
  
"Dragon Fire!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"This might have worked on Puppetmon, but it won't work on me!" Piedmon said as he countered all three attacks with his 'Trump Sword'.  
  
"Oh, we know that," Magnadramon said when Piedmon had just countered MetalGarurumon's attack. "That was just a distraction..." Magnadramon was already right behind Piedmon. "Dragon Fire!" Piedmon turned his head around just to see Magnadramon opened her mouth and an energy ball blast out of it, coming towards him.  
  
Piedmon's usually calm face became panicky. There was no way he could escape this attack. Piedmon flew backwards upon impact, straight towards MetalGarurumon.  
  
"Hi, nice of you to drop in," MetalGarurumon said to the Dark Master. "Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
MetalGarurumon's struck Piedmon on his back, sending him flying up to where Seraphimon was. Piedmon gritted his teeth, his eyes wide open. This might be the end of him.  
  
"It's impossible for me to lose this easily! No! I can't believe it... I WON'T BELIEVE IT!!!" he shouted through his gritted teeth.  
  
"You better believe it, Piedmon. Evil never wins, remember that," Seraphimon said. "Seven Heavens!"  
  
There was a loud scream from Piedmon and a moment later he found himself flat on the ground. He slowly got up on his hands, but he couldn't get himself to stand up on his feet. His whole body felt weak.  
  
"No... This can't be happening... How is it that they can defeat me. I'm much more stronger than before... WHY!?!?!?"  
  
"I've said it before..."  
  
Piedmon saw a pair of legs in front of him and looked up.  
  
"Evil never wins..." Seraphimon said slowly.  
  
"And you are the most evil one of them all..." Magnadramon said, coming out from behind Seraphimon. Piedmon hit the ground angrily with his fist.  
  
"You were sealed by the 'Gate of Destiny' the last time, maybe that was why you managed to return. This time I'll make sure that you never return again," said MetalGarurumon, who came up beside Piedmon. He stared at Piedmon sharply.  
  
Piedmon looked at the ground and began to laugh hysterically before he turned to face the three digimon who had defeated him. Full of anger and hate, he spat out, "I will return again, some day. And when that day comes, I will defeat and kill all of you. The next time... You just wait for it. I will be the ultimate victor..."  
  
"There won't be a next time..." MetalGarurumon said and he finished Piedmon off. "Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
After the digimon returned to their usual form, they were back in their partners arms.  
  
"Gatomon, you were great!" Kari said, hugging her cat-like digimon.  
  
"Did you see what I did to that dirt bag, T.K.? Did you?" Patamon said aloud as he flew around T.K. happily. T.K. grabbed Patamon and smiled at him, nodding.  
  
"You did very well, Gabumon," Matt praised.  
  
"I did it for you, Matt," Gabumon smiled. "You know that I'll do my best to protect you and the others."  
  
"Well... We've won again. Now all we have to do is to find my brother and the other digidestined," said Kari.  
  
"They will be so happy to know that we have defeated Piedmon!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
"That, they will. After that, we'll be able to go home again," said Matt.  
  
"Huh? What's that up there?" Gatomon suddenly asked and pointed to a shadowy image approaching them from the skies.  
  
"Could it be another enemy?" Kari asked in a weary tone.  
  
"No... wait..." T.K. strained his eyes to look. A smile spread across his face. "It's MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
True enough, it was MegaKabuterimon, with Izzy riding on him. They waved at each other.  
  
"Izzy!" Kari shouted out.  
  
"Matt! T.K.! Kari!" he shouted back as he got off MegaKabuterimon. "I'm so glad you guys are alright! We were afraid that something bad might have happened to you!"  
  
"Oh, Izzy! You have nothing to worry about! We can take care of ourselves," T.K. said.  
  
"Of course you can. You have me around," Matt said proudly.  
  
"Don't forget us!" their digimon said.  
  
"We've defeated Puppetmon and Piedmon!" Gatomon said.  
  
Izzy's eyes widen. "You what!?"  
  
"Yeah, it was so cool! Gatomon digivolved into her Mega form and then me and Gabumon did the same and we finished off Puppetmon. Then we fought with Piedmon and we defeated him, too!" Patamon said.  
  
"That we did!" said Gabumon, still smiling.  
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy said. "Gatomon digivolved into Mega?" he asked in awe. "Three Mega fighting together to defeat both Puppetmon and Piedmon. That is indeed amazing! The others will be so exited!"  
  
"Speaking of which, where are the others? Do you know where everyone else is?" Matt asked.  
  
"They are at the edge of a forest not far from here," Izzy replied, pointing at the direction that he had came from. It was in the opposite direction from Puppetmon's Forest. "Sora was injured by Machinedramon, so she couldn't walk too far. The others are taking care of her while I was scouting around. That was when I found you guys."  
  
"Sora is injured? How is she doing?" Kari asked, concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She's doing just fine. Well, I guess we better get back to them," Izzy said. Everyone got onto MegaKabuterimon and they flew off.  
  
"Looks like we have defeated all of the Dark Masters once again," Izzy said as they flew nearer to the edge of the forest that Izzy was talking about. Everyone nodded happily.  
  
"Kari! T.K.! Matt!" Tai shouted. "You found them, Izzy!"  
  
"Yes, and wait till you hear this. They had defeated Puppetmon and Piedmon," Izzy said.  
  
Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe and their digimon got excited as they persuade Matt, T.K. and Kari to tell them what happened, so they began telling them what had happened from the time they found out that Kari was kidnapped by Puppetmon. They told the others about Gatomon digivolving into her Mega form (Gatomon blushed a little at this), how the three Mega cornered Puppetmon and how they defeated Piedmon, up until the part where they saw Izzy riding in on MegaKabuterimon.  
  
"Awesome!" Mimi cried in delight. "You guys did great! I wish I was there to see the cool battle. Omigosh! Three Mega digimon fighting against those two Dark Masters. It must have been so incredibly awesome!"  
  
"It's nothing, really. By the way, how's your injury, Sora?" Kari asked.  
  
"Why is everyone asking me this question!?" Sora said in an irritated voice, which slowly turned into a smile. "I'm getting better all the time."  
  
"And what about you guys? What happened to you?" Matt asked. This time, it was the other groups' turned to tell their story and amazed Matt, T.K., Kari and their digimon.  
  
"And you should have seen how Tai was acting when Sora..." Joe started but was cut off by Tai's screaming.  
  
"JOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed angrily as he started to chase Joe around a tree. Everybody laughed at Tai's sudden outburst. It took Kari a while to calm her brother down. Tai sat down beside Sora and shot a "Don't ever mention that again if you want to live" look at Joe, who just smiled back. Tai sighed.  
  
"Once again, digidestined. Well done!" came a familiar voice from within the forest. An old man walked out from the forest and smiled at them.  
  
"Gennai!" Everyone called out.  
  
"Congratulations on the defeat of Lucifermon and the four Dark Masters," he began in a normal tone, but his voice suddenly turned serious when he said, "But I'm afraid you're not done yet."  
  
A puzzled look came over everyone.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Agumon asked.  
  
"We've defeated Lucifermon," said Patamon.  
  
"And all four Dark Masters," said Gatomon.  
  
"Who else is there left?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"I'm not too sure myself," replied Gennai. "But there's something that is still threatening the Digiworld."  
  
"Then, how do you know that the Digiworld is still in danger?" asked Sora.  
  
"I was told by someone that something strange was going on..." said Gennai.  
  
"What's going on? Who told you that?" Tai asked. "Are you sure that someone can be trusted?"  
  
"What's going on, Gennai?" Agumon also asked. "Who told you about it and how did he find out?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Gennai said as he stepped aside, revealing an outline of another digimon.  
  
"Hi there. Nice to meet you again..." the digimon said.  
  
A tall, green digimon walked out. He was holding a club on his hands. They all knew this digimon. He had been their ally when they confronted the Dark Masters the first time.  
  
"Ogremon!" they shouted in a surprised tone.  
  
Ogremon smiled. "You remembered me."  
  
"Of course we remember you! You helped us a lot the last time we fought with the Dark Masters," said Mimi.  
  
"So, you were the one who told Gennai about something still threatening the Digiworld?" asked Tai.  
  
Ogremon nodded. "Yes. It was something I saw. At first I didn't know what it was, but when I took a closer look I realized it and quickly told Gennai."  
  
"Well? What did you see?" Joe asked impatiently.  
  
"It was a portal... A huge portal... that was created with dark energies..." Ogremon began. "A portal connecting the Digiworld and the real world. Your world..."  
  
  
  
Hm... Just to let you guys know, this is gonna be one of the last few chapters of my fic! ^_^  
  
I would need more reviews to really get me going, so please keep on R+R! If you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve myself! Thanks again, for reading my fic. 


	11. Mastermind

What? Only 1 review for chapter 10? =(  
  
Ok... maybe that's because it wasn't any good? If that's the case, I'll try my best to make this chapter a real good one! ^_^  
  
  
  
Troubles in the Digiworld.  
  
Chapter 11 : Mastermind  
  
  
  
"A portal to our world? That's great! Now we can all go home!" Joe said cheerfully.  
  
"But Ogremon just said it was created with dark energies," Izzy said.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Mimi.  
  
"That means that it might be a trap," answered Gennai. "The real question is... who? and why?"  
  
"Could it be a new enemy?" asked Kari.  
  
"Could be," Tai replied.  
  
"Why don't we go and check it out?" Sora suggested.  
  
"Well? What do you guys think?" Tai asked the rest. Everyone nodded in agreement. "In that case, let's go! Ogremon, could you show us where this portal is?"  
  
Ogremon nodded. "Sure, no problem at all."  
  
"Be careful, digidestined. Remember to always believe in yourself and in your friends!" Gennai called as the digidestined, their digimon walked deep into the forest, leaded by Ogremon.  
  
Ogremon lead them deeper and deeper into the forest. They must have walked for about an hour before Ogremon signaled for them to stop. There was a large open area not far in front of them. Ogremon moved slowly and stealthily forward. The others did the same. When they were close enough, what they saw amazed them all. There, in the middle of the open area, was what resembled a miniature black hole hanging in the air. The digidestined look into the center of the hole and saw Odaiba on the other side of it.  
  
Tai looked around to see if there was any sign an enemy and when he was certain there was none, he and Agumon cautiously walked into the open space and took a closer look at the portal followed Matt and Gabumon, who joined him a short while later. The rest of the digidestined, their digimon and Ogremon too, slowly came out.  
  
"Well... What are we waiting for? Let's go home!" said Mimi, walking nearer to the portal.  
  
"No, wait. I'll go first. Just in case..." Tai said.  
  
Tai moved closer to the portal. He could feel the portal trying to pull him inwards. He slowly stretched his hand out to try and touch the portal, but he suddenly stopped right before he touched it. Tai had caught something from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai didn't answer. His hand still almost touching the portal. Sweats began forming on his forehead. Did he just saw what he thought he did? Tai pulled back his hand and looked all over the place, searching frantically for something. Everyone was beginning to get worried about Tai.  
  
"What's the matter, Tai?" Agumon asked, concerned.  
  
"I saw him..." Tai muttered.  
  
"What?" Agumon asked again.  
  
"I saw him..." he said with a clear voice this time.  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
Tai turned around to face the others and he said, "Devimon..."  
  
Everybody gasped at the mention of his name. A horrified look struck Ogremon. He used to work for Devimon, going against the digidestined, but that was a long time ago. He didn't know why, but he felt his heart beating stronger and faster at the mention of his old master's name. The strong grip on his club loosened a little.  
  
"Are you sure about that? I don't see anyone here, besides us that is," Matt said.  
  
"I'm quite sure I saw what I saw," Tai said after a while. "Although I didn't really see his face, he resembled a lot like Devimon."  
  
"You must be daydreaming, Tai," Joe said. "We've already defeated him, don't you remember?"  
  
"Yes, I know we've defeated him. But that doesn't mean he's still not around. We never exactly finish him off because Piedmon appeared during that time. There's a chance that he's still after us right now," Tai explained what he thought. "This is probably a tra-" Tai's mouth hung open when he saw who was in front of him. The others didn't see what Tai saw because they were all facing him. They looked at Tai with confused look, until Tai pointed behind them. Curious, they all quickly turned around.  
  
"You are wrong, but at the same time, right," came a voice, which didn't belong to any of the digidestined or the digimon.  
  
"Omigosh!" Mimi cried out.  
  
"It's you!" Gatomon shouted out.  
  
"LadyDevimon!" Kari said.  
  
"See! I told you I saw someone who looked like Devimon!" Tai said, smirking.  
  
"But it's not Devimon, it's LadyDevimon," Matt replied.  
  
"What do you mean when you said that we were wrong, but also right?" Izzy asked LadyDevimon, curious.  
  
"You were wrong for mistaking me as Devimon," she said. "But you were right when you said that Lord Devimon is still around..." She smiled in a wicked way when she mentioned 'Lord Devimon'.  
  
"So, it was Devimon who created this portal?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes, indeed. He created this portal linking to your world and ordered me to wait for your arrival," the dark angel replied.  
  
"Where is he? Is he afraid to show himself to us because we managed to defeat him, even when he's Lucifermon?" said T.K.  
  
LadyDevimon frowned. "Do not underestimate my lord, foolish children. It was he who has planned this all along. His defeat as Lucifermon in your hands, your encounters with the Dark Masters and this portal here. He was the mastermind behind it all!"  
  
"W-what!? What are you talking about!? What do you mean by that!?" Tai demanded to know.  
  
LadyDevimon smiled once more and started to talk. "He was tired... tired of getting ordered around by the Dark Masters. He wishes to eliminate them all, so that he alone could rule this world. But, he couldn't do it alone. There was no way he could take on all four Dark Masters. He tried to come out with a plan to overthrow the Dark Masters, but he just couldn't. No matter what, there wasn't any way for him to take over the Dark Masters reign. There was something missing in all of his plans, but he couldn't figure out what. It was like a missing piece of puzzle he couldn't find. Then one day, when he was ordered by the Dark Master Piedmon to lure the digidestined back into the Digiworld so that they could have their revenge on you, Devimon realized what his missing piece was. He would have you defeat the Dark Masters for him! He purposely let you defeat him, so that the Dark Masters will take action against you. Then, after you have defeated all four Dark Masters, he lured you here with this portal. After all the battles against the Dark Masters, your digimon won't have enough energy to defeat Devimon... or even me," she said with a snarl.  
  
The digidestined and the digimon were confused. They couldn't believe that Devimon had played them as tools to help him conquer the Digiworld.  
  
"But don't you work for Piedmon?" Joe asked.  
  
"I had always pledged myself to Devimon," she replied in a flat tone. "Well now, who shall I dispose of first?" hissed LadyDevimon, looking at her enemies below her.  
  
Gatomon couldn't take it anymore. She really hated LadyDevimon. "Kari, let me handle her."  
  
Kari looked down at Gatomon. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"No problem at all," Gatomon said through gritted teeth. Her eyes full of determination to win. Kari took out her digivice. "Gatomon... digivolves to... Angewomon!"  
  
"Uh... round two for them..." Izzy said, grinning sheepishly as he recalled the first 'show down' between the two angels. Their first confrontation was what Izzy would called 'a battle of feminine pride' between those two. Izzy looked over at Tentomon and signaled for him to digivolve and help out Angewomon. Tentomon nodded and began to digivolve.  
  
"Tentomon... digivolves to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon... digivoles to... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Piyomon, you have to help them, too," Sora said.  
  
"No. If I go and fight, who'll protect you? You're still hurt!" Piyomon argued.  
  
Ogremon walked up to Sora and said, "You guys just concentrate on the battle. I'll protect Sora."  
  
"See, Ogremon is here. You just go on and help them," Sora said to Piyomon with a smile. Piyomon reluctantly obeyed Sora.  
  
"Piyomon... digivolves to... Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon... digivolves to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Palmon! You too!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"No, don't," Tai quickly said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Palmon.  
  
"I'm quite sure that Angewomon, MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon is enough to take care of LadyDevimon. Me, you, Joe, Matt and T.K. and our digimon should just wait, just in case Devimon makes an appearance. It seems that he had planned all our moves so far and because of that I have a feeling that he might ambush us when our digimons' energy are low. We should try to conserve some of the digimons' energy," Tai said.  
  
Matt, T.K., Joe and Mimi nodded.  
  
A battle between LadyDevimon, Angewomon, MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon ensued. Actually, it was more of a battle between LadyDevimon and Angewomon. Just like before, the two angels slapped, punched, kicked, screamed, cursed at each other non-stop, while MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon just stayed aside, not knowing whether they should interfere. Izzy put hit hand on his forehead as he shook it and sighed.  
  
MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon finally moved in to help Angewomon when both she and LadyDevimon had started to use their serious attacks instead of their slaps, punches and kicks. It didn't take them long to finish their battle. LadyDevimon had only grown a little more powerful than she was last time. In no time at all, a badly beaten LadyDevimon was on the ground, panting and trying her best to hold her balance so she wouldn't fall down.  
  
Angewomon, MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon landed in front of her.  
  
"I've won, again," Angewomon smiled triumphantly. LadyDevimon stared at Angewomon, her eyes filled with anger and hatred.  
  
Suddenly, the grounds near the portal began to shake violently. A strong wind blew out from the portal as ripples began to form on its surface. Slowly, a hand reached out from within the portal, followed by a head, it's body, wings and legs. A digimon had came out of the portal. Smiling, this digimon take a looked at it's surrounding, a total of eight children and ten other digimon stared at him.  
  
"I knew it," Tai said to himself. "I knew you would show up soon."  
  
"My lord," LadyDevimon said weakly. "Forgive me..."  
  
"Devimon... nice to see you again," said Matt. "Back for another defeat?"  
  
"If you can defeat me at all," Devimon replied. "I'm sure that LadyDevimon had already told you about my plan for you to help me get rid of those annoying Dark Masters, which you did. I'm very grateful for your err.. well, help."  
  
"She also told us that you were not able to defeat the Dark Masters by yourself. We were able to defeat the Dark Masters, so what makes you think that now you can defeat us?" Sora said.  
  
Devimon took a look at Sora, then at the digimon beside her. "Ah... Ogremon. Nice to see you again."  
  
"It may be nice to see me again, but it's definitely not nice to see you again," Ogremon said in almost a whisper.  
  
"I alone might be able to take down three of the Dark Masters, but not all four," Devimon said, answering Sora. "So, I had you to defeat all of them for me. Your digimon must have used up a lot of energy to fight all four Dark Masters and defeat every single one, but can your digimon handle another enemy with the strength and power equivalent to three Dark Masters after that? I had LadyDevimon here to fight with you so that I can make sure that your powers are weakened after all those battles. I've observed the fight from within this portal here, and concluded that my plan had worked perfectly well. I'm sure you can figure out the rest from here. Does that answer your question, girl?" he said, shooting a look at Sora.  
  
Sora returned the look with hatred.  
  
"You are as powerful as three Dark Masters? You must be kidding!" Joe said. "How can you be that powerful, when Seraphimon easily beat you?"  
  
"That was because I haven't shown my full strength yet. I had to be defeated by you in order for my plan to work. If I had shown my full potential, you would have been defeated back then and there!"  
  
"In that case, why don't you show us? Agumon, now!" Tai said loudly.  
  
"Agumon... warp digivolves... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, finish him quickly!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Gabumon... warp digivoles... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"The rest of you just hold on. Leave this to the two of us," Tai ordered.  
  
"Oh? Two against one? Now, that isn't fair... FOR YOU!" Devimon shouted as a dark aura slowly covered him.  
  
"He's going to digivolve into Lucifermon!" Izzy said.  
  
Lucifermon began digivolving, the dark aura had now engulfed him entirely. However, the digidestined and the digimon noticed something different from this digivolution. Devimon wasn't digivolving into Lucifermon, he was digivolving into something else...  
  
"Izzy!" Tai shouted out. "What's going on!?!" he demanded to know.  
  
"Hold on. Don't rush me, I'm checking!" Izzy was already searching through his digimon database in his laptop. "Found it!" he said at last. All eyes were on him as he silently read through what he found. His face grew paler and paler as he continued reading. At last, he looked up from his laptop screen. He saw many faces filled with anxiety staring at him.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Mimi asked.  
  
"He.. he's digivolving into Mega..." Izzy spluttered out. The digidestined jaw's dropped when they heard Izzy. "Look," he added, pointing to the digivolving Devimon.  
  
The dark aura broke apart, revealing a new digimon. The Mega form of their enemy now stood in front of them. In many ways, this new digimon looked like a dark version of Seraphimon. He was heavily armored, with giant black bat-like wings. His armor was also black in color and was decorated with patterns of a silver dragon. His right wrist guard was shaped like a dragon's head. He also had claws as sharp as a dragons. His glittering red eyes were upon WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, who stood facing him.  
  
"What IS that thing?" Matt asked, pointing at the armored digimon.  
  
"That..." Izzy said, his voice trembled a little as he spoke. "That is RyuLucifermon..."  
  
Tai snapped himself out of the trance-like state he was in when he saw RyuLucifermon. "I don't care what he is, WarGreymon, attack him now!"  
  
WarGreymon was still for a moment before he heard what Tai had said. He nodded. "Let me take care of him. Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon attacked right after WarGreymon released his 'Terra Force'.  
  
RyuLucifermon blocked both attacks with his dragon headed wrist guard. He held out his left hand at WarGreymon and shot several black energy balls from his palm towards WarGreymon. WarGreymon tried to duck the attack, but there were just too many energy balls shooting at him. He fell to his knees when some of the energy balls hit him.  
  
MetalGarurumon ran towards RyuLucifermon and leapt on him. RyuLucifermon used his wings to cover himself from MetalGarurumon and flapped it open as hard as he could to knocked MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon flew back and knocked WarGreymon down along with him.  
  
They both got up, injured, but were still willing to fight. Those watching the battle could not help but felt awed at their Mega leveled enemy. Devimon wasn't joking... His Mega form, RyuLucifermon, was indeed as powerful as three Dark Masters...  
  
  
  
Hm.... First, before my friend kills me, I would like to thank Shadow^Jr for helping me coming out with a name for the new Mega, RyuLucifermon. According to him, 'Ryu' meant dragon in Japanese. I do not know if this is true, but I trust him anyway. If anyone knows whether this is true or not, please tell me! I'm interested to know! ^_^  
  
I think the next chapter will be the final part for my first ever fic. Even though I'm a bit disappointed because there weren't much reviews for my past few chapters, I got my inspirations back from Shadow^Jr, a very good friend of mine.  
  
Thanks, Jr!  
  
Like I said, the next chapter is most probably the final part, so please keep on R+R! If you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! I'm always trying to improve myself! Thanks again, for reading my fic. 


	12. A new beginning

Welcome to the final chapter of my first ever fic. 

^_^

I've put a lot of effort into this last chapter, so I really hope that you will enjoy reading it.****

**Troubles in the Digiworld.**

**Chapter 12 : A new beginning**

RyuLucifermon shot more energy balls at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. WarGreymon blocked by crossing his arms together, forming an 'X'. MetalGarurumon fired his missiles to defend himself from RyuLucifermon's onslaught. When RyuLucifermon had stopped, WarGreymon quickly used his 'Terra Force' attack on him. RyuLucifermon leapt into the air, avoiding the massive energy ball thrown at him with ease. MetalGarurumon came next to attack, using his 'Metal Wolf Claw', while RyuLucifermon was still hanging in mid air. RyuLucifermon shielded himself with his dragon headed wrist guard and did a somersault backwards, landing perfectly on the ground in an acrobatic pose with his wings stretched wide.

MetalGarurumon came beside WarGreymon as they waited for RyuLucifermon's next move. From behind them, Angewomon, MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon came up to aid them to battle against RyuLucifermon, who grinned at the sight of the five digimon before him.

"What's the matter. Are you afraid to attack me?" RyuLucifermon snickered. "Are you sure that the five of you is enough?" he taunted, while letting out a dark, deep laugh. He sees the five digimon as nothing more than mere pests. Pests who can be dealt with easily. He had already declared himself as the winner in his own mind.

The anger in WarGreymon was clearly visible from the look of his fiery eyes. He can hear Tai cheering him on from behind and that gave him strength to continue on the fight. "MetalGarurumon, are you ready?" he whispered to the metal wolf beside him and positioned himself, getting ready to attack their enemy.

"Ready when you are," MetalGarurumon simply answered back, not taking his eyes off RyuLucifermon just in case he started to attack before they did. He lowered his head and front legs and waited for WarGreymon to take the first move.

"Let's go!" WarGreymon called as he and MetalGarurumon dashed forward. He aimed his sharp claws at RyuLucifermon and shouted, "Mega Claw!"

  
WarGreymon dived at RyuLucifermon, his deadly claws ready to pierce through its target. RyuLucifermon waited until the last moment possible before reacting to the attack. WarGreymon was about to rip his opponent apart when RyuLucifermon clamped the pair of deadly claws with both his hand, just inches away from his chest. WarGreymon struggled to get his claws free from RyuLucifermon's strong grip.

A sudden and swift movement from behind WarGreymon caught RyuLucifermon's attention. He released his grip on WarGreymon when he saw MetalGarurumon jumping over WarGreymon and was pouncing at him. He quickly backed away as MetalGarurumon came down in front of him and attacked again.

With a powerful flap of his wings, he flew up just in time to escape MetalGarurumon's attack. Angewomon greeted RyuLucifermon in the skies with her 'Celestial Arrow'. The attack was nothing to RyuLucifermon. He easily defended himself from the arrow with his dragon headed wrist guard. In return, he shot energy balls back at Angewomon. Angewomon gasped, but MegaKabuterimon came right in time and blocked them with his hard shell. Garudamon was now shooting 'Wing Blade' over and over but RyuLucifermon skillfully flew across the sky and evaded every single one, which really annoyed Garudamon. Angewomon thanked MegaKabuterimon for helping her and they both flew off to continue their battle.

The digidestined watched as all this happened before their eyes. Tai, Kari, Matt, Sora and Izzy cheered endlessly for their partners. Ogremon was cheering as well. Joe, T.K. and Mimi, along with their digimon partners also shouted words of encouragement for their friends.

"I think it's time we send in the reinforcements, don't you think?" Joe said with a little smile while looking at Gomamon.

"Yes, Joe. Let's do it," Gomamon replied, looking back at Joe as he began to digivolve into Ikkakumon. "Ikkakumon... digivolves to... Zudomon!" The giant sea creature marched off into the battlefield wielding his mighty hammer beside him.

Patamon flew restlessly around T.K.'s head. "Let me go and help too!" he kept on saying. He landed on T.K.'s head and looked into his eyes hopefully, waiting for his answer.

"Ok Patamon, time to take out the trash! Digivolve into Seraphimon now!" T.K. told his partner and grinned when Patamon looped around happily as he digivolved.

"Patamon... warp digivolves... Seraphimon!"

Palmon watched as her two friends digivolved into their strongest form. She also wanted to go and help her friends. Mimi put her hands on Palmon's shoulders and nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. Palmon look at her with determination. "Looks like it's my turn, too! Palmon... digivolves to... Togemon!"

"Togemon... digivolves to... Lillymon!"

"Good luck Lillymon!" Mimi cheered, jumping up and down from where she stood. "Make sure you win!" Lillymon winked back at her and flew beside Seraphimon to join their friends.

Angewomon was evading more attacks from RyuLucifermon when she was hit by some of them and fell to the grown. Kari screamed her name out as she ran to Angewomon and helped her up. "Kari, I need to digivolve into Mega," Angewomon said as she took Kari's hand and pulled herself up.

"Ok, Angewomon. You can do it. You can defeat RyuLucifermon just like you did Puppetmon and Piedmon," Kari said, trying to encourage her. Angewomon replied with a smile as she brushed off some dirt from her hands, body and legs. She flew back up into the skies and glowed with a pinkish aura around her.

"Angewomon... digivolves to... Magnadramon!"

RyuLucifermon was surrounded by all eight digimon as he levitated in mid air. The four Mega; WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon. The four Ultimate; Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Zudomon. There was nowhere he could run now. He was surrounded from all directions. To his front, WarGreymon, his left was MetalGarurumon. Seraphimon was on his right while Magnadramon took her place behind RyuLucifermon. Garudamon was flying above him and Zudomon stood below. MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon flew from place to place, ready to help attack RyuLucifermon from any direction.

WarGreymon signaled for everyone to attack together. "Ready? Attack!"

RyuLucifermon spread his wings and arms sideways. His eyes glowed an evil red as he called out, "Eternal Darkness!" before they had managed to launch any attack on him.

The whole world around the digidestined and the digimon slowly disappeared and was replaced by a huge, dark area, which expanded throughout the entire place and over the horizon. The ground, too, had disappeared into nothingness and they found themselves standing on nothing at all. It looked as though they were all standing in the middle of space. No ground, no trees, only what seemed like stars and darkness filled the whole place. The digidestined and the digimon knew where they were, for they had been here once, three years ago. This was where they fought their final battle against what they believed was the root to all the evil in the Digiworld. They had fought with the digimon who had the moves of all the Dark Masters combined and more. Yes, they remembered it clearly in their memories, this was the darkness realm that was created by Apocalymon in the final battle.

"What are we doing back here?" Kari asked T.K. worriedly. "What's going to happen now?"

T.K. put his arms around Kari's shoulder and pulled her closer. "Don't worry, Kari. Just remember that no matter what happens, I'll protect you." T.K. said as he ran his hand through her hair.

Kari leaned her head closer to T.K.'s chest and whispered, "Thanks, T.K. I know you will."

"Oh no, how did RyuLucifermon get us here?" Tai said as he looked around to make sure that everyone was fine. He saw T.K. holding his sister in his arms. Kari seemed a bit worried but T.K. calmed her down. What he saw reminded him about Sora and he went up to her and asked if she was okay. Sora looked a little annoyed because people kept on asking her the same thing and in the end she pinched and pulled Tai's cheek. "Ow ow ow! Stop that, Sora, please!" Tai begged as his arms flailed around in the air.

"Only if you promised to stop worrying about me," she replied in a flat tone with her eyes closed. Tai promised and when Sora let go of him, he rubbed his red cheeks with his hands. Sora couldn't help but giggled.

"Stop fooling around, Tai!" Joe scolded although deep inside, he wanted so bad to laugh at him. 

The digidestined and Ogremon returned their attention to the digimon who were fighting with RyuLucifermon. Endless streams of RyuLucifermon's energy balls had shot out in all directions, hitting all of the digimon around him. The damage dealt by RyuLucifermon was so great that it had caused them all to de-digivolved back into their usual form.

Their partners, except for Piyomon who landed on top of Ogremon because he was trying to help Sora catch her, caught all the de-digivolved digimon. They were making sure that none of their digimon were seriously hurt when the cold laughter of RyuLucifermon made them shifted their attention back to him.

"How are you going to fight me, now that I have already defeated all of your digimon," he said, putting his right hand under his chin. "Fighting in this realm of darkness has increased my powers, even though it wasn't enough to beat the Dark Masters, but it was more than you were able to handle," he said with a grin.

The digidestined, their digimon and Ogremon felt tense. They had never fought with anyone as cunning, as scary and as powerful as RyuLucifermon. They didn't know what do to, all they know is that they will be completely defeated at the hands of this vile digimon.

Though they didn't know how and why, all of them suddenly recalled the events of the past. When they first met Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. They had felt the same way at those times as they are now, lost and without hope, but in the end good always prevails. They looked around at each other and at an instant they knew that their minds were set together. They will defeat him, no matter how difficult it is, because they are the digidestined. 

Fire of _courage burned in their hearts, they knew that their__ friendship will pull them through. They all __love the Digiworld and their __sincerity to protect it from evil beings is without a doubt. Their __knowledge and their __reliability had given them a new __hope, to go towards the __light at the end of the dark tunnel._

They were reminded of Gennai's advice; _"Remember to always believe in yourself and in your friends!" And for some reason at that moment, they started to hear voices singing in their heads, giving each and everyone one of them the strength to move on and to win._

_If given a second, anyone can give up and run _

_So just keep on walking _

"Who says that we are already defeated? We can still fight you!" Agumon protested.

"Agumon is right! We've been through worst than this and we've always won in the end. There's just no way that evil can win!" Tai shouted with all his might, giving courage to his friends as well.

"We will never give up!" Matt clenched his fist and gritted his teethes together.

Both Tai and Matt's crest began to glow brightly, and it gave Agumon and Gabumon the strength to digivolve into their Mega form, "WarGreymon!" "MetalGarurumon!" the two digimon roared as they stood on the front-line.

_There's something only you can do _

_So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light _

"We will continue to fight you no matter what!" Gatomon shouted, showing the sharp claws from underneath her paws.

The same thing that happened to their brothers also happened to both Kari and T.K. The crest of Light and Hope shone brilliantly upon Gatomon and Patamon. "Magnadramon!" "Seraphimon!" their names echoed into the distance as they took their place beside WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

_Seize the dreams you had! _

_Protect your beloved friends! _

_You can become stronger _

_Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit _

_Any wish, it's true _

_Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart _

RyuLucifermon watched as the crest of Love, Sincerity, Knowledge and Reliability let out a blinding flash of light and their digimon regained all their lost energies. "Garudamon!" "Lillymon!" "MegaKabuterimon!" "Zudomon!"

The anger and annoyance on RyuLucifermon's face was shown clearly when he saw all of his enemy had recovered and were now standing in front of him. All of them attacked RyuLucifermon at the same time.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Dragon Fire!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

RyuLucifermon responded with an attack of his own. "Infernal Dragon!" he declared his attack. His wings spread open, his hands stretched apart, a wide stream of black light burst out of his chest. An image of a fiery black dragon was seen as it went through all of the digimon's attacks and stroked all of the digimon back down.

_Not every day is sunny, so sometimes _

_Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella _

"We cannot lose now!" WarGreymon said, trying to get himself up from the unseen ground.

"Tell me, why can't you just admit that you lost and give it up?" RyuLucifermon said mockingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because...," MetalGarurumon replied as he stabilized himself on his four feet and looked eye to eye at RyuLucifermon. "Our will to win is stronger than yours!"

At that very moment, both Tai's and Matt's digivice and crest began to glow again. Tai and Matt looked at each other and blinked blankly. Matt saw that MetalGarurumon had started to glow, too, and so was WarGreymon. Tai swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect. It was as though both of them were digivolving, but it was impossible. Both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were already at the Mega stage, the highest stage a digimon can digivolve into. He gasped when he saw both of the Mega started to merge together. The digidestined watched with awe while the digimon widened their eyes as the two Mega form digimon fused into one. 

A new digimon stood before them. WarGreymon became the right hand of this new digimon while MetalGarurumon was the other. This magnificent digimon had a long white cape that reaches his feet, which had three sharp claws on each of them. His body was white and was marked with purple stripes. In a way, he looked something like one of those gigantic robot heroes on TV.

_There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free _

_You can go anywhere _

"Omnimon!" the combination of the two Mega announced in a deep voice.

Sora closed her opened mouth with her hands, unable to believe what she just saw. Joe stood next to her, mumbling some nonsense. Mimi was still staring and blinking blankly at the sight of the Omnimon. Izzy had already started to search for more information on his 'Digimon Analyzer'.

"Omnimon, a DNA digivolution type digimon. Fused from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, his sword can slice through any resistance. He is believed to be a level above Mega," Izzy read out the information he had on his laptop.

"A level...." said Kari in an awed voice.

"Above Mega?" T.K. asked, completing Kari's sentence.

No one was more surprised about Omnimon than Tai and Matt. They had never seen anything like it before, two digimon merging into one, and a level above Mega. Finally realizing what had happened, a wide grin appeared on Tai's face. He knew that with Omnimon, they will be able to defeat RyuLucifermon. Matt must have realized it also because he was grinning too.

_Run faster than the wind! _

_Aim farther than the skies! _

_You can meet a new you _

_Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize _

_The downpour in your heart _

_Will surely stop...show me your brave heart _

Everyone was excited about Omnimon, except RyuLucifermon. He had overheard what Izzy had said and he felt threatened by it. Without hesitation, he fired out hundreds of his energy balls at once, aiming at the digidestined. Omnimon came forward to face the incoming projectiles and called out, "Transcendent Sword!" as a blade inscribed with some arcane carvings on it burst out of WarGreymon's mouth of his right hand.

With one mighty slice, most of the energy balls were deflected away by the flat side of his blade. He pointed his MetalGarurumon hand facing the remaining of the energy balls and blasted out a powerful energy bolt. "Garuru Supreme Cannon!" The energy bolt hit all the remaining energy balls. RyuLucifermon face twitched a little and he frowned, almost showing his teeth, while he was still levitating at his position.

Omnimon thrust himself and pointed the sharp end of his sword at RyuLucifermon. The digidestined were almost certain that Omnimon would thrust his sword right through RyuLucifermon, but something unexpected happened when LadyDevimon suddenly appeared out of nowhere in between Omnimon and RyuLucifermon, causing Omnimon's 'Transcendent Sword' to go through her instead. No one had remembered that LadyDevimon was still there...

She let out a shout of pain as the sword went through her chest, her tangled hair flailed behind her. "I will always be loyal to my lord RyuLucifermon," she said out before turning into bits of data. Omnimon did not pulled out his sword until LadyDevimon had been turned into data completely.

RyuLucifermon took this opportunity and used his 'Infernal Dragon' attack. Omnimon noticed it just in time to block it with his arms. The impact of the Infernal Dragon had pushed Omnimon back down. RyuLucifermon continued by blasting Omnimon with more of his energy ball, causing Omnimon to continue defending himself, unable to retaliate.

_Seize the bright tomorrow! _

_Protect the ones you love! _

_You can become stronger _

_Break that weak self! _

_Destroy the walls blocking you! _

_The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon _

_Believe in your heart _

An incoming cluster of attacks from the other digimon forced RyuLucifermon to stop his assault on Omnimon and defend for himself. Seven Heaven, Dragon Fire, Horn Buster, Vulcan's Hammer, Flower Cannon, and Wing Blade targeted at RyuLucifermon. He turned to the direction where the attacks were coming from and got himself ready to use his 'Infernal Dragon' once more.

"Infernal Drago- Argh!" he felt something long and sharp thrust through his armor and his body. He tilted his head down and saw that Omnimon's 'Transcendent Sword' had pierced through his body.

Omnimon pulled out his blade from RyuLucifermon's body and flew backwards down to his original position. RyuLucifermon looked back up, his red eyes had lost its glitter and he tried to shout, he couldn't defend himself the various attacks from the digimon anymore. __

"I-Is it over?" Kari asked as she watched RyuLucifermon received all those attacks from their digimon.

"I think so," T.K. replied, waiting for the debris around the area where RyuLucifermon was to clear up. He pulled a surprised Kari close to him when he saw a shadowy figure emerging from within the debris. Kari saw it too, and gasped.

A badly beaten up, half-dead RyuLucifermon was still there. Omnimon pointed his MetalGarurumon arm at him.

"Garuru Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted as he blasted another energy bolt at RyuLucifermon. It was a direct hit on RyuLucifermon, but he was still there, as if Omnimon's attack no longer had any effect on him.

"Izzy, what's going on? Why isn't he defeated yet?" Tai asked anxiously.

Izzy scanned through his laptop once more. "A-hah! I found something. Listen to this, it seems that there is only one way to completely defeat him. It is to use the combined attacks of both Light and Hope."

"That means, Magnadramon and Seraphimon must attack him together?" asked Mimi.

"Didn't they do that already?" said Joe. "Both of them had attacked RyuLucifermon together lots of times."

Izzy sighed. "I wasn't finished yet. The attacks must also be combined with the power of both crests. The crest of Light and the crest of Hope. Magnadramon and Seraphimon must draw the powers from the crest and use it against RyuLucifermon. Remember during the first battle, it was Angemon who defeated Devimon back on File Island using the power of Hope. Devimon managed to returned because he wasn't completely defeated yet because Kari wasn't here at that time and we haven't found our crests yet."

"That does makes sense," T.K. said. "How about the Dark Masters? How did they return?"

"I think that must have something to do with Piedmon escaping the vortex that MagnaAngemon created," Izzy said with a small shrug.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's finish off RyuLucifermon," Kari said in a determined tone. 

She held out her crest and so did T.K. Their crests lit up as Magnadramon and Seraphimon prepared to launch the final blow to RyuLucifermon, who was still hanging in mid-air. Kari felt a little nervous but the feeling disappeared when T.K. held her hand with his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked at T.K. and smiled. Kari really hoped that this would work.

A light shot out from both Kari and T.K.'s crest and illuminated Magnadramon and Seraphimon.

"Dragon Fire!"

"Hallowed Knuckle!"

Both the attacks merged together as it burst through RyuLucifermon. His eyes seemed as if they were going to pop right out, RyuLucifermon opened his mouth and shouted out in pain for one last time before blowing up in a huge explosion, turning himself back into data, which scattered everywhere. 

Omnimon had separated and de-digivolved into Koromon and Tsunomon while the other digimon had de-digivolved back into their usual form.

The portal connecting Odaiba and the Digiworld that had disappeared when they entered the world of darkness had now reappeared where RyuLucifermon had been before he was blown up into bits of data. Beside the portal, another being had also appeared out of nowhere. That being was an old man by the name of...

"Gennai!" the digidestined called out cheerfully. 

  
"Yes, digidestined. You have defeated RyuLucifermon, congratulation once again. However, I have something important I need to tell you." 

Every one of them kept quiet and listened to what Gennai wanted to tell them.

"This portal will lead you back to your world," Gennai told the digidestined. "However, once you enter this portal, you will be transported back to the time before any of this happened, and your memory of your journey this time will be erased."

"What!?!" Tai gasped. "Why!?"

"Because none of this should have ever happened. Some of the data were accidentally jumbled up during the reconstruction of the Digiworld after the Apocalymon event, which is why RyuLucifermon was able to create this world of eternal darkness. Devimon's data was mixed with some of Apocalymon's data, even though you had sealed Apocalymon up. The Dark Masters were also revived because of Apocalymon's data. Even the part about using the crests of Light and Hope to defeat RyuLucifermon was there because of this glitch. Now the Digiworld is patching itself up, which means none of this should have ever happened. Your digimon too, will have their memory erased and they will also lose whatever powers they had gained throughout this journey."

Gennai's words left a stunned expression on the digidestined faces. Their digimon were shocked, too. They didn't know how to react to this piece of news.

"So we've been all through this for nothing!?" T.K. asked all of a sudden, a bit angry because he had been through so much when he first came back to the Digiworld to look for Patamon, to find Kari and he told her how much he loved her, and now it wouldn't mean a thing, because it would never have happened. Kari put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Come on, T.K. Don't be angry, it won't change what has already happened," she told him.

"You have shown to yourselves that you are capable to defeat any enemy if you really believe in yourselves. I would think that that means a lot already. You would only lose your memory of whatever that has happened, but whatever made you this strong will still be within you. Just know that you must always have faith in yourselves and also remember that your future awaits you for a new beginning," said Gennai. "Anyway, you must be going now, whether you like it or not," the old man said in a sad, yet stern tone.

After saying their goodbyes to the digimon, the digidestined went through the portal one by one, until there were only T.K. and Kari left. Kari was about to enter the portal when T.K. pulled her back, placed his arms around her waist and around her neck and swiftly placed his lips on hers, giving her their first, passionate kiss.

"What was that for," Kari asked softly when they finally broke apart. She wasn't complaining or anything, but T.K. had took her by surprised.

"Once we go through this portal, it will be like before we came here. We would not know the feelings we have for each other, and who knows how long it would take before we find out again. I want to enjoy this moment now, before we forget. I hope you didn't mind," T.K. replied softly. Kari smiled and slowly pulled him closer for another kiss.

Hand in hand, they jumped through the portal together. They felt like they were riding on a roller coaster as they sped up and down around in the portal, swishing through what seemed like a long dark tunnel. They saw several screen like objects hovering all over the place. They were like floating TV's that showed what was happening in different parts of the Digiworld. Through one of those screens, T.K. and Kari saw someone, a boy wearing some sort of costume, who was attacking several digimons and placing some sort of black rings on them. 

They heard one of the Gotsumon the boy was hunting called out, "Help! The Digimon Emperor is here!" T.K. and Kari felt like they needed to help and they tried to reach their hands out to touch the screen. However, before they knew it, the whole place flashed brightly and they withdrew their hands to cover their eyes from the blinding light...

~

"Kari! You can't run away from me!" T.K. shouted cheerfully as he chased Kari through the snow near her apartment.  
  
"We'll just see!" giggled Kari as she tried her best to run to her house before T.K. could catch up with her.  
  
T.K. chased Kari all over the place, while trying to catch up to Kari, but it wasn't easy because of the snow. Kari panted as she reached her front door, face all pink from the chase and the cold wind. He smiled as T.K. finally caught up with her. He looked up at Kari, who was smiling at him. He smiled back, too. His face was also pinkish from the cold winter wind.

"Well...." Kari started," I'm home..." she said slowly while looking meaningfully at T.K.  
  
"I.. I think I better head home too," T.K said slowly.  
  
"Well.. er.... Don't you want to come in first? Maybe have a cup of hot tea?" invited Kari.  
  
"Actually..." T.K. started, hesitated a while, and continued," I would love to, but I promised Matt to help clean up the house... so... I..."

"It's alright," replied Kari.  
  
"But.. I..."  
  
"Let's make it this way. Why don't you go and help Matt with your chores and then, when you have finished, you can come over and then we'll have tea together." Kari said with a smile.  
  
"O-Okay!" said T.K. as he left for his house.

After helping Matt clean up, T.K. left for his apartment door. As he walked out he felt something weird. It was as though he had been through what he was doing before, but just couldn't remember it. There was something troubling him, something that didn't feel right. He knew that something was supposed to happen at that time, but what? Matt saw that his brother was standing outside the door in a trance-like state.

"T.K.! What's wrong with you? I thought you had some plans with Kari," Matt shouted to his brother from the living room.

T.K. snapped himself out of his thought. "Oh, uhm, yea! See you later, Matt!" he shouted as he closed the door and he ran off towards Kari's place.

He didn't know why, but he felt that something exciting was going to happen soon. An adventure, maybe. On the way, he accidentally knocked someone over, but he kept on running and turned his head over and saw that he had knocked down a boy about his age, wearing a pair of square goggles on top of his head which kind of reminded T.K. of Tai, yelled at him while swinging his fist around.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" T.K. yelled back while waving to him apologetically and grinned sheepishly at the boy. He continued to run towards Kari's apartment.

A young girl wearing big round glasses walked up to the boy. "What happened, Davis?"

"Nothing, Yolei. Some idiot just knocked me over and ran off," the boy called Davis growled.

"How did he look like?" Yolei asked while helping Davis to get back on his feet.

"I didn't really get a good look at him," Davis simply answered back, brushing off some dirt on him.

"Well, we better get going now," Yolei told Davis as she walked off.

Davis nodded. "If I ever catch that boy, I'll kill him!" he grumbled to himself as he walked away with Yolei.

_The story has begun to spin at full speed _

_Dyeing the earth red _

_On the map there is an empty paradise _

_Let's try and save it ourselves _

_Now we're running as fast as we can _

_Up the endless hilly road, far away _

_Stand up! There's a hero inside me _

_A rising target, there's no way I can lose _

_Burn up! My heartbeat burns in my chest _

_We're going to get back the forgotten tomorrow _

_With a heated battle _

_(Taken from the translated Japanese 02 opening, "Target-Red Shock")_

**The End... Finally!**

**O_o**

Yeah, I know the ending kind of sucked, but at least I tried my best to make it good. I had inserted two song lyrics into this chapter. The first one was the translated lyrics for the Japanese version evolution theme, "Brave Heart" (I thought that this would go nicely with the appearance of Omnimon) and the short one at the ending was taken from the translated lyrics for the Japanese 02 season opening, "Target-Red Shock" (I feel that this is a good way to end the fic because the 02 adventure is going to begin not long after this). I've always wanted to do something like this. ^_^

I would like to thank all those who had reviewed before. I might not have been able to finish this fic without your supports. Ok, maybe I would have finished it anyway but probably not this fast.

Since this is the final chapter for my first fic, please review for one last time and tell me what you think about it. How much do you like it, how it would be better if I had did this or that, anything constructive that would help me write better fics in the future. Once again, if you have found anything wrong in my fic, please tell me! Thank you all for reading my fic until the ending. It has been great for me so I hope it has been great for you as well. ^_^


End file.
